


Unprecedented

by YandereKun (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assault, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Branding, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dildos, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Masturbation, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Psychosis, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YandereKun
Summary: Without his heart, how could he feel anything?Without his mind, how could he think?Without his bodily controls, how could he work?Without his soul, how could he survive?He can't hold back any longer.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I’m an Asshole that's really into yanderes. So, I'm writing this original concept piece. I'm mainly doing this to help improve my skills as a writer and, hopefully, entertain you guys. So, enjoy!
> 
> I do not support rape/non-con at all. It is not meant to trigger or harm anyone at all. If you are triggered by this, please do not read at all. Any rape/non-con scenes within this story are very graphic.

Warning: Within this content there are themes of rape/non-con, threats of rape/non-con, stalking, kidnapping, forced bonding, forced marriage, forced orgasm, forced soul bonding, manipulation, forced pregnancy, hurt with little to no comfort, assault of a woman by a man, assault, attempted murder, murder, torture, blood and gore, non-consensual voyeurism, psychosis, demon sex, demonic possession and non-consensual branding. **Reader discretion is advised.**

  


Within each chapter, should it contain one of the above tags, there will be a warning in the chapter summary or above the chapter start.

  


   

     He saw you many months ago. You were something that his soul called for, but he restrained himself from pulling you down to his level. As the days passed,  he lost focus and you were the only thing he could think about. He can't hold back any longer.


	2. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter, there are themes of non-consensual voyeurism, masturbation and the use of a dildo. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> You come home late from work and receive a strange letter in the mail.

_My most desired (f/n),_

_Many things came to my mind when I first discovered your visage many moons ago. Things that no proper man should think of upon first meeting a woman. Things I liked to refrain from mentioning for now._

_I remember the day I stumbled upon your existence like it had just occurred. You scrolled through a list of groceries on your phone, in the grocery store down the street from your apartment complex. Walt's Food Center. You picked up a box of fruity pebbles and looked to me. Well, not at me, but you looked past me. You looked for the next thing on your grocery list, I'm sure. It was in that instance, though, I felt as if this was the moment my life had been preparing me for._

_The moment I first met my soulmate. A cheesy, underappreciated line I'm sure you heard through romance novels and movies many times. A cheesy, underappreciated line that I find very dear and true to my first moment with you._

_Now, my life is not meant to contain someone such as yourself in it. My life is very barbaric, hectic and full of chaos. A life that is not meant for you. Oh, what cruel fate it was to find you to be innocent and full of kindness. You have your quirks, granted, but nothing that would thrust you into this life of mine. Nothing that could degrade you to my level. I refrained from engaging with you, to protect you from my havoc._

_In the days after my discovery of you, I felt this indescribable loneliness that pulled at my heart and my soul. I felt my heart leave my body, to go and beat in rhythm with yours. I felt my mind leave me, to go and dream with yours. I felt my soul leave me, to go and bind with yours. My body, in its hollowed state, grew cold and it ached to go and be with your warm one._

_I've spent many days without these important things and I can no longer steady my hand. We must meet, being to being. I'm sorry, for the journey we will go on will have a brutal beginning, but I thank you for the everlasting paradise that we will be in together after the storm passes._

  


    Your eyes groggily look over the finely printed parchment. The moonlight cascades into your apartment and you're vaguely clear on the fact that your state of stupor has to be addressed soon. Yet, you remain concentrated on the letter sitting in front of you. The words that were printed on it have the most elegant calligraphy you ever laid eyes upon. Then, the language and dialect of the writer shows the traits of someone who has far superior intellect and much more class than the likes of you. You didn’t understand why you received such a beautiful letter, but here it is, sitting. Laid out on your dark grey wooden coffee table, that supports a glass top.

    You sit on a light beige loveseat, with your head resting heavily on your hand. The elbow of said arm attached to that wrist resting on your knee. You still wear your black skirt, lace stockings and the white, wrinkled button-up shirt from this morning. You had put it on for your job at Regalus Enterprises, but your employment was terminated today. You look past the letter on your coffee table, to the black envelope said letter was once encased in. The blood red wax seal glares at you from its spot in the center of the letter. Two letters were pressed into it.

 

_S.R._

 

    You had little idea what the initials meant. Most likely due to your drowsy state. Your sight once again moves to the white envelopes sitting behind the black envelope. Bills. Bills that you could no longer pay with your lack of a job. You rub your tired eyes as you rise from the couch and make your way to your bedroom. With each step, you feel sleep beckoning you to come and rest.

    You open the door to your bedroom and you are greeted with the sight of your mattress laying on the ground with your white sheets and blue comforter spread on it. Your bedspread was messy and unmade, just as you had hurriedly left it this morning for work. You laugh lightly at the irony this day presents to you. You quickly take of your stockings and pencil skirt. The fabric pools around your ankles as you unbutton your shirt. You quickly finish that and unhook your bra. You leave your clothes on the ground and you crawl into bed.

    You lay your head down on one of your pillows and cover yourself with the blankets when you feel the urge. That burning heat within your pussy that begged to be filled. You sigh and roll over to face the empty side of your bed. You knew that if you didn't take care of this itch, you weren't sleeping well tonight. Your hand slides over the cool and soft fabric of your sheets to glide under your pillow. Your fingers wrap around a silicone dildo and you pull it out from under your pillow. You look at the thing with mild interest before you lay on your back.

    You are out of lube, so you lick the head of the dildo while your opposite hands goes into your black, lace panties. You moan at the mere touch of your finger to your clitoris and it throbs with pleasure. Your finger lightly presses on it again and you groan. Your tongue swivels around the purple dildo’s head as your finger lightly rubs back and forth on your clitoris. You eagerly take the head of your dildo in your mouth and get your saliva on it. Your finger swirls around your clitoris and your walls clench in anticipation. The need to be filled was growing with each suckle on your dildo and flick of your finger.

    You take the dildo out of your mouth and look it over. It shines in the moonlight from your spit and you look at the suction cup at the other end of it. The suction cup looked no different than when it was first bought, so you assume it would stick to your wall no problem just like last time. You do just that. You slide the suction cup up the wall, then down to get the air out of it. You adjust it to be on your level before turning around on your hands and knees.

    “Fuck.” You curse as you move your arms down to your legs to pull your panties off. Your pussy was wet from your attention earlier. As your panties slide to your thighs, you eagerly reach your arm further back to hold the thick dildo at your pussy. You slowly push back onto it. The head of the dildo pushes inside of you and your walls squeeze down on it. You let of a puff of air and bring your arm back by you.

    You adjust your position slightly before sinking back on the fake cock. Your mouth opens, but not a sound comes out as you are filled to the core. Only when the silicone appendage hits your back wall do you moan out again. Your walls eagerly choke the dildo in a desperate attempt to gain some type of friction. You slowly pull forward before thrusting back onto the dildo. The fake veins press against your walls and gives them a texture to rub against and squeeze. You breathing picks up and so do your thrusts.

    You moan with every intrusion inside of your cunt and every pull back out of it. If it were not for your sleep deprived and lust driven mind, you might have noticed how your white walls suddenly bend and push forward into your cunt. Your hips push back into the small pushes forwards. You continue to eagerly take the dildo in your cunt as the feeling of being watched came over your body. Your sleepy state left you only able to focus on one thing right now though: you reaching orgasm. The wall suddenly bucked the dildo faster into you and you fell onto your elbows. You let the dildo quickly push in and out of you with such force and speed, that your walls burned from the heat.

    “Yes, please.” You breathily pleaded to no one as your finger found its way back to your clitoris. Your finger pressed harshly and rubbed back and forth on your throbbing clitoris. The wall kept up its ministrations as the eyes watching you burned themselves into you. The winding coil and heat felt like your pussy was on fire. You harshly pushed your hips back hurriedly as you chased your orgasm. “Oh, yes yes yes yes yes!”

    You slam your hips back and hold still as your walls squeeze the silicone dildo. You pant out as the wall is no longer thrusting inside of you and is, instead, doing nothing as it should be. You lightly thrust on the dildo a few times as your walls try to milk it of its nonexistent cum. The eyes still burn into you as you pull yourself free of the fake cock. You pay no mind to them as your mind is begging you for sleep. You pull your panties up and throw your dildo under your pillow for cleaning later. You lay back in your bed as the eyes follow your form.

    You close your eyes and dream as your blankets are pulled to cover your body by invisible hands.


	3. Three Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there are themes of stalking, minor gore and blood and psychosis. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Normality is no longer a thing. Privacy is a thing of the past. Enjoy your day.
> 
> So, quick notes:
> 
> Mr. Revenski looks like Mark Pellegrino.
> 
> Mr. Regalus looks like Robert Downey Jr.
> 
> Samson (The Stranger) looks like Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

    Your eyes crack open to the blaring sound of your alarm. Your eyes are greeted to the sight of your dimly lit room. You could barely make out your grey walls and white closet folding door. You fingers move and slide across the cool, black plastic of your alarm clock before shutting it off by pressing the designated _off_ button. As your waking body rolls back on your side, still facing the alarm clock that sits on the floor beside your bed, you realize the warmth your white sheets and blue comforter gives you. Usually, when you rolled over or moved away from your spot on the bed, the warmth would leave. Yet, here it stays, pressed into the mattress and wrapping itself around your cold body.

    You snuggle back into your pillow and surround yourself with your blanket. You already lost your job, so there was no point to rise early for the day. Your sleepy eyes close and your body drifts into slumber once more.

    As you rest, your blankets pull and shift. They raise up and your mattress dips down as something invisible joins you. Your blankets fall down and are adjusted as they lay around a large figure. The figure shifts and the blankets raise as something similar to an arm reaches towards you. It wraps around your body before pulling you into the invisible creature. More heat surrounds you and your body responds by pressing your hips into the figure. The arm wrapped around you slides down your stomach.

    Your flesh indenting with every movement that is presses into your skin. Your panties are pulled forward and five, small, circular indents in your skin push downwards.

    Your body jolts up and you breathe in heavily. Your mouth opens and takes in large amounts of air. On the other side of you, your blankets raise as the figure leaves your bed. You turn around to see your blankets messy, just as you had slept in them. You look back at your clock. _6:36? I was asleep for six minutes only?_

    You lay on your back as your hand is placed on your forehead. It feels cool compared to the sweat and heat on your forehead. In your dream, something ran its hand down you and it felt like you laid in an inferno. You swore something was breathing down your neck. You could feel the chill of each inhale and unfathomable heat of every exhale. You feel eyes on you. You sit up and look around your room.

    Nothing was there. Not a damn thing. You feel the heated gaze fall on your breasts as your nipples pucker in the cold room. You hold your arm over them as you rise off of your floor bound mattress. The eyes follow you as you open your closet. Within your closet, you find your light brown, wooden dresser. You open the top drawer and pull on a black sports bra.

    You look to the side of your closet to find your gunmetal grey, metal baseball bat. It sits snug in a corner and you pick it up. You raise it above your head and begin to search through your apartment. You carefully walk through your doorway and into your living room slash kitchen. The large room seems empty as you look behind your couch and behind your kitchen counters. Eyes continue to follow your movements. There is only one more place to check.

    The bathroom. You walk across your living room and to the bathroom. The room is dark, so flip the switch to illuminate the room. Nothing. Your brow furrows in confusion.

    “Am I going crazy?” You silently question your sanity as you lower your bat. You walk your way back into your room and go back to your closet. You prop your bat back on the dresser, before you open the top drawer and pick out another black pair of panties. You feel eyes rake over your ass as you pull your old panties down. “Just in my head.” You whisper to yourself.

    You kick the old panties to the side before you slide the new pair up your legs. The eyes keep staring. You quickly pull on a grey tank top and jeans. The feeling of being watched never leaves. It puts you on edge. You question everything your looking at and your eyes shift constantly. You pick up the baseball bat and take it with you as you walk into your living room once more. Everything looked normal, but it didn't _feel_ normal.

    Something was off. You walk to your coffee table and pick up your phone. A black screen looked back at you. Your reflection met your eyes. Your (h/c) locks are a tangled mess. You set your dead phone down and hurry to your bathroom with the bat in hand. You quickly brush your teeth and comb your hair.

    You put on deodorant and the eyes stay on you. You walk towards your front door and slip on your black flip-flops. You had to pick up your last check today. You walk back to your phone and pick it up. You make your way to the kitchen as your white charger awaited you on your counter. You plug the charger into an outlet and begin to charge your phone.

 

     _Creak._

 

    You swing the bat behind you and you hit something. You bat dents around some invisible figure. Your mouth drops and you let go of the bat. Something catches the bat and it raises up. The bat rests on something tall and is almost perpendicular. The bat floats away, but slightly bounces as it does. You waste no time and sprint out of your apartment.

    You hurriedly make your way downstairs to get the hell out of the complex. You rip open the door to the outside world and you are greeted with the sight of your neighbor, Mr. Revenski. He wore a blue flannel over a white t-shirt and jeans. He wore tan construction boots as he walks around you. His strained blue eyes meet your worried (e/c) and he nods to you as a form of hello. His short, spiky, dirty blonde hair moves with each step he takes and his stubble moves to form around a smile. His smile falls, however, when he notices your fear.

    “Miss?” He questions, but you are already out of the door. Your feet pound on the sidewalk as your heart beats rapidly. Normally, when you were not freaking the fuck out, you would wave to your neighbor. He seemed nice, but his eyes shifted around a lot. It was like he was waiting for something to jump out and get him. Under normal circumstances, you would have noticed his unusual excited demeanor today.

  


    When you were a few blocks away, you bent over to catch your breath. You, unsurprisingly, had ran to your old work building. Your habits seemingly following you, even when you are in danger. You stand straight and brush yourself off. You will not be going home tonight.

    You step through the lobby doors and head straight to the secretary’s desk in the center. The lobby was made of brown and tan, diamond tiles with cream colored walls and deep brown wooden trimming. Dark burgundy couches sat by the main door and coffee tables sat in front of them. Magazines are placed neatly on the table inside of a wicker basket. There were four elevators in the lobby, two on either side, and they are a clean steel color. They contained a distorted reflection of you as you walked by them. At the end of the room, dead in the center, sat a messy, paper scattered, brown wooden desk that a redhead sits at.

    Surprisingly, no one was there except you and the secretary. Your feet quickly take you to the desk and the secretary stops her typing to look at you. Her electric green eyes stare at your fear-stricken (e/c) ones. She furrows her red eyebrows.

    “Are you alright, miss?” Surprise hits you as you did not expect her concern.

    “Oh, uh, yeah.” You would be mentally insane to confide in her about the events of your morning. Then again, maybe you already are. “Rough morning.” She nods and looks back to her computer.

    “Right. How can I help you this morning?” Her tone suggested disbelief. It also suggested mild annoyance. You didn't understand the disconnect in her emotions, but you are not one to care.

    “I'm here to pick up my last check. (F/n) (l/n).” She nods and types in your name.

    “Yes, I see it here. I.D. ma’am?” Your fingers dig into your back pocket. Your wallet did not sit in there as it should. _In fact, it was by my phone on the… coffee table._ You sigh.

    “I left it at home.” The secretary holds back a sour look as she turns back to you.

    “Do you remember your work I.D. number?”

    “No.” You hear the doors open behind you, but you pay them no mind. Clicks of expensive shoes make their way towards you. The feeling of being watched returns. You begin panicking.

    “I'm afraid that I can't help you then, ma’am.” You nod and take a step back, but a arm wraps around your shoulders and brings you forward. A tall man stands beside you and an expensive cologne burns your nose. You look to the man to see deep brown eyes staring into yours. You swear he was the one watching you. He smiles down at you as he runs a hand through his slicked back black hair. He wears a black suit ensemble with a black vest and deep red undershirt.

    A black tie’s end is hidden beneath the vest and the top is neatly tied around his neck. He wears a shiny pair of black dress shoes. His lips move as he turns to speak to the secretary.

    “Come now, Holly. Surely we can help the nice lady here.” The redhead nods her head.

    “Of course, Mr. Regalus.” The hand on your shoulder pats you and brings you closer to the man. You feel his goatee press against the top of your head. “Please forgive Holly here. She was merely doing her job.” He pulls away from the hug-like embrace to look back into your eyes. _It’s coming from him._

    The watching eyes are his and you feel uncomfortable. Your hair stands on edge as you take a step away from him.

    “It’s no trouble really. I'll just come back tomorrow.” The man shakes his head.

    “No, no, no. That won’t do. I'm sure we can help you now. Speaking of which, what were you trying to do here?”

    “She was picking up her last check, Sir.” The man shakes his head once more. He turns to you.

    “Now, why on Earth are you no longer employed with us?” The redhead answers for you again.

    “She was consistently late, Sir.” The male cocks an eyebrow at you.

    “Now, how does that happen?” You feel a chill run up your spine when he looks at you with his heated gaze. Something's not right with this man.

    “I, um, don't have a car, Sir. So, I tried different times to get up and leave for work… but, uh, none were early enough.” The man nods.

    “Unfortunate.” He whispers.

    “We have picture I.D. for her, Sir.” The man claps his hands together.

    “Excellent! Get her all set, Holly. I'll be in my office.” Regalus takes his leave through the elevator. He presses a button and waves at you. As the doors shut, the feeling of being watched leaves. You hold yourself tightly as you approach the secretary.

    She types in silence before she digs through a folder on her desk. She pulls out a check and holds it up for you. You take it.

    “Here you are, ma’am.” Her annoyance with you comes through more this time. “Anything else?”

    “No, thank you.” She returns to her computer and types.

    “Have a nice day.” You leave with your last check in hand. You contained no desire to head home, so you decide to walk around town for awhile.

 

    Hours pass by quickly as you walked in the heated summertime air. The sun sets over the horizon and your stomach grumbles from your lack of food when the whispers start.

_“She walks alone.”_

_“She doesn't want to go home.”_

_“She’s afraid.”_

    Multiple voices whisper around you. You look around, your head and eyes shifting to every direction possible. Nothing was there. Then, the eyes. They were watching you again.

     _“She’s believes she is not safe.”_

_“He can see her.”_

_“He wants her.”_

    Something in you screams at you. _Run!_ Your legs move quickly as you dash to your apartment and the whispers get louder.

     _“He is going to catch her.”_

_“Run! Run!”_

_“Get to safety!”_

Your heart pounds you feel as if something is on your heels. You swear you feel someone’s breath run down your neck and you are crying. The hot tears blur your vision.

     _“He's gonna get’cha!”_

_“He's gonna get’cha!”_

_“He's gonna get’cha!”_

     Ome of your flip-flops catches on the sidewalk and you fall. Your hands scrap against the cement with your arms. Your cheek hits the ground and warm blood slide out of a fresh cut. Your hands burn as your skin is ripped apart by the textured cement. You cry out in pain.

    “Stop!” You scream into the night air and sit up. Once again, nothing but you sits on the sidewalk. You are alone. The voices stop, but the eyes continue to watch you.

    “You okay there, doll?” Your head snaps behind you to find a man. His greying hair blows in the wind as does his peppered beard. He wears a black leather jacket with dirty blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Brown eyes look at your form before he offers a hand. You take it and flinch as your scrapped up flesh burns from contact. The stinging heat continues even after you pull your hand away.

    The man closes in on your form and picks you up underneath your arms. He plants your feet on the ground and lets go as soon as you stand stable. Your teary eyes look at him.

    “Thank you.” You whisper out with a hoarse voice.

    “Is there something I can do for you, doll? Someone causing you trouble?” You gulp.

    “C-could you walk me home?” _If they eyes are out here, it shouldn't be in my home. It should be safe now._ The man takes off his leather jacket and places it on your shoulder. Underneath he reveals a red t-shirt. His arm weaves itself around your waist and he brings you closer to him.

    “Sure thing. Where ya live?”


	4. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there are themes of stalking, blood and gore, assault of a woman by a man, murder, attempted murder psychosis and demonic possession. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> He is going through it too. He doesn't want to help.
> 
> One more chapter to go and I'll be caught up on this damn rewrite! Then, we get to the new shit! Stand up and admit!
> 
> Anyone catch that song lyric? No? Alright, I'll just go fuck myself then.

    Your apartment door was closed when you arrived home with the kind gentleman who escorted you back. You open your door to find it unlocked and you step inside before turning on your heel.

    “Thank you, sir.” The man smiles.

    “Not a problem. Can I get your name before I go?” You smile as you feel calm and protected when you stood near him.

    “Absolutely. I'm (f/n).”

    “Lovely name, for a lovely woman. My name is Samson.”

    “Handsome name, for a handsome man.” He chuckles.

    “Yeah. So, I'll see you around?” You nod.

    “I hope so.” He waves and walks down the stairs. You wave at his retreating figure before you close your door. You lock your door before turning back to your apartment. No feeling of being watched. No whispers. You hope for no invisible figure either.

    Your steps are quiet as you turn on the lights. You left them off when you ran. You didn't understand what was happening or why it was. You take off your flip-flops and walk towards your bathroom as your mind was flooded with thoughts.

     _What was that thing? Where do the whispers come from? Who… or_ **_what_ ** _is watching me? Am I going insane? I have to cash in my check. I need a new job. Did that_ **_thing_ ** _go away?_

    You turn on your bathroom light and open the mirror to grab the brown bottle of peroxide out. The smooth and cool plastic feels great on your scarred flesh. You bend down to grab the bandages and clear bag of cotton balls out from under the sink. You stand back up with the items in hand before turning on the faucet. You move your hands under the faucet and let the tiny rocks and dirt wash out of the wounds. You grit your teeth at the slight sting. Once you do, you open the peroxide and dump some on a cotton ball.

    The cotton ball soaks a bit of the liquid and you dab the fluffy ball on your wounds. The sting gets worse and you suck in a breath. You repeat your actions on your other hand and screw the lid back on the peroxide. You then grab the bandages and wrap them around your hands. You tuck the loose strand on bandage under the other wrapped ones. You do the same to your opposite hand. You grab the cotton ball and can the small cut on your cheek.

    You throw the used cotton ball away and walk into your front room. You lay on your couch and try to calm yourself.

    “It’s okay. You're fine. Everything is going to be alright.” You hold yourself as your head lays on the armrest. You sink into the tan suede of your old couch. Your eyes feel heavy. You repeat your mantra.

    “It's okay. You're fine. Everything is going to be alright.” Your breathing gets deeper. You feel calm for once today. You feel safe and at peace.

  


_Bang. Bang. Bang._

 

    You sit straight up on your couch. Someone is at your door, knocking. You rise off your cushioned couch and scurry to your door. You open it to find Mr. Revenski standing there. He looks at you then to your busted cheek and bandages hands. His face contort into some form of concern.

    “Did that man hurt you?” You shake your head.

    “Samson? No!” His eyes scan you critically.

    “Are you in some sort of trouble?”

    “I… I think I going crazy.” Your neighbor goes into a state of shock.

    “What? How do you know?” You move away from your door.

    “Come in. I don't want to explain out in the open like this.” He walks into your home and you feel the eyes again. You quickly shut your door and lock it. You take Revenski’s hand and lead him to your couch. You sit and pat the seat beside you. The couch creaks under his added weight.

    “It all started this morning. I woke up to… this weird feeling of being watched. I took my bat around the house with and I searched for the cause…” You explain your story as Revenski’s blue eyes flicker to the table. His eyes scan over the black envelope and his eyes widen with realization.

    “May I read that letter?” He interrupts. You look at where he pointed and saw the love letter.

    “Sure. Do you think it has anything to do with my predicament?” He doesn't answer and just reads. The parchment falls to the ground as his fingers loosen. He looks up to you with a straight face that hinted at fear.

    “You have to be honest and tell me nothing but the truth.”

    “Of course.”

    “Did you make a deal with the Devil?” Your eyes furrow.

    “What?” He grabs your shoulder and squeezes them harshly. You whimper at the tight grip.

     “Did you make a deal with the Devil?” You grab at his wrists as he shakes you.

    “What? No! That's absurd!” He pushes you on your back and looks over you. The eyes that watch you shift. They are no longer on you, but on something else. You can still feel their presence.

    “Don't lie to me! I owe him for everything I have and he sent me a letter saying he will take my body! He's coming for me too!” His fear stricken face suddenly relaxes. “But… but he wants something different from you. I can use that against him!”

    “SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!” Revenski slaps you across the face and you cry out at the harsh hit. It was then that Revenski levitates off of you and smashes into your glass coffee table. Revenski moans in pain. You sit up and quickly move off of the couch and away from Revenski. You keep your eyes on him as he is thrown against the wall, leaving a large hole in your drywall.

    Revenski lays flat on his back and you can see the nasty cuts from the glass and all the blood that leaked from his wounds. He begins convulsing on your floor as you backup to your front door. Revenski’s flesh begins tearing on its own and symbols are form from the rips. The tissue underneath his skin bleeds and he suddenly sits up. Sickly, pale yellow eyes that almost look white stare at you.

    “Tell me. Did it hurt-” His voice speaks with another own. A deeper, more demonic voice. You turn around and fumble with your fingers to unlock your door. “-when you fell from Heaven?” You throw open your door and sprint to get the hell out of your apartment.

     _“He wants her.”_

_“He needs her.”_

_“She will need him.”_

    The voices come back as you run into the chill night air. The cold air bites at your skin and the rocks of the sidewalk poke holes into your bare feet. You care nothing for the pain and keep running. You didn't know where you were heading as long as it was away from _him_. You dare a glance back to see nothing. You stop dead in your tracks and take in huge gulps of air.

    “What the fuck! What the fuck!” You yell out into the lonely open air. You keep looking around as you desperately try to calm your racing heart. The pain in your chest and abdomen keep you still for a bit. You didn't understand what was going on and you needed to figure out your next move. You look around yourself and find yourself to be downtown.

    “Okay. Just… get to the police.” You carefully walk on the sidewalk as to not get more injuries in your feet. A pain shoots up your left leg with every step, but you press on.

     _“She is strong.”_

_“She is insane.”_

_“He sees her.”_

    The feeling of being watched returns and your eyes dart in every direction possible. You look behind you to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

    “NO!” You scream and take off running. You are tackled onto the sidewalk before you can even begin running. Something slides ahead of you, but you have little time to register your surroundings before you are flipped on your back and large, meaty hands press down on your windpipe. You gasp out and struggle against Revenski as he strangles you. Your eyes blur as tears leak from your sockets. You reach your hand back, praying to God that you can use it to break free.

    You grab smooth metal and bring it up to you. A switchblade. You flick it open and push the blade into Revenski’s shoulder. He yells and lets go of you. You push him off with a grunt before you pick yourself up and start sprinting again. Your breathing picks up as you vision narrows. It is like you are going through a tunnel and the only way you see is straight ahead.

    You cross and street and you are struck with a vehicle. You fly a few feet ahead while the car comes to a screeching halt. You wheeze and try to breath. A man gets out of the car and runs over to your side.

    “GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!” The man is tackled in front of you by Revenski. He viciously stabs the man with the switchblade you once stabbed him with. The man screams and tries to stop him. The man’s shirt begins to soak with blood as Revenski keeps plunging the blade in his chest. Blood sprays onto Revenski. “YOU KILLED HER!”

    “YOU FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING! HE WON! HE WON!” The knife keeps stabbing as your eyes close. Your whole being was in pain. Every muscle screaming at the agonizing hurt that washed through them. The knife and man no longer make any noise.

    Two arms reach under you and you sob. _This is it._ You cry as your face is snuggled into a bloody neck. Open skin presses against your split cheek.

    “I got you hun. You're gonna make it.” He whispers. “You're gonna make it or I will  **do what Lucifer failed to** **.** ” The demonic voice was the last thing you heard and blood was the last thing you smelled before your world was dyed black.


	5. Game One Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there are threats of rape/non-con. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> A change of plans. A conversation. A threat.
> 
> Woohoo! All caught up and I can begin writing the new shit! Also, how do you feel about the new writing style and lengths of the chapters? Just curious… maybe desperate for acceptance. Does it really matter why?

    Your body feels like it is on a cloud when you awake. A soft mattress lays below your form and a large fluffy, warm blanket rests over you. Heat surrounds your back and a large arm is wrapped around your waist. These comforts did little to actually soothe your pain though. You breathe through a single nostril as the other clogs with dried blood. Your throat dries your mouth and tongue, leaving you desperate for water. You cough and your chest cries out in pain.

    You try to move your muscles, but the agony exceeds your limit of tolerance and you let them lay still. Tears leak out of your eyes and you quickly lick up the salty substance to yield your parched throat. The arm pulls you closer into a distinctly male chest that rests behind you. A kiss presses into the side of your throat. Then another on your jawline. One more is placed on your wounded cheek and you feel stubble brush the smooth texture of your flesh and scar. A hand goes under your head and forces it to look straight up at the ceiling.

    Revenski looks down at you with watery blue eyes. The arm that is wrapped around you slides up your chest and its hand squeezes your jaw. It holds you in place as Revenski brings his lips to yours. You try to pull away, but your body screams at any movement and Revenski’s hands keep you still. More tears come from your dehydrated body somehow. The hand on your jaw digs its fingers into your cheeks and your mouth is forced open. A saliva slick tongue delves into your mouth.

    His saliva is welcomed into your mouth and drives away every dehydrated cell. His wet tongue slides across yours and licks around it. The fingers tangled in your hair keeps your head still as does his other hand. You want to push him away. You want to scream. Your muscles deny you such pleasures. Revenski’s eyes open and stay on yours as you struggle for any movement that won't cause you pain.

    Revenski pulls back and moves his arms to rest on their elbows on either side of your head. A string of saliva connects from his mouth to yours. Revenski licks it up into his mouth and swallows.

    “I thought he won.” That second, demonic tone speaks with Revenski's normal voice. His eyes stare into yours and they flash that sickening yellow before he smiles. You go into full on sobbing. _This is it. This is how my world ends. No children, no husband, no last meal._

 _Nothing._ His large, rough textured hands press into your cheeks. The thumbs of his hands stroke your cheekbones from side to side. Your skin slightly drags with the direction of his thumbs.

    “Shh. It’s okay. You're fine. Everything is going to be alright.” You only cry out louder as he repeats your mantra before everything went to hell. You shake your head no, but you quickly stop as you get dizzy. Your vision spins before refocusing on Revenski.

    “I don't want to die.” Your voice cracks and had no similarity to your normal voice. This one sounded broken. Perhaps you were broken as your body was in immense pain with every movement you made. Revenski’s face pulls into a sad expression. His hands brushes your hair out of your face.

    “I don't want you to, either.”

    “But, you… you…” Your sobbing continues. The male kisses your nose. His forehead presses against your cold and clammy one and his lips press back against yours. He pulls away.

    “I will do, whatever I have to do, to keep you away from **him**.” You don't understand. You don't understand one fucking thing.

    “What are you?” The man presses his face into your throat and kisses it before rolling back behind you. His arm wraps around you and pulls your back against his chest. You whine at the movement and your head falls back down on its side.

    “That is a memory I do not wish to relive at the moment. Perhaps another day. Another time.” Your hair moves as he presses his nose into your hair. The very tip of his nose presses into the back of your skull and the chill of air rushing into his nose tickles your neck. The heat and humidity of his exhale caresses your neck.

    “What do you want from me?” He presses another kiss to your neck and you shiver in disgust.

    “Many things. First, I need you to heal. You need to be able to fight for what I need.” _Oh God! He is going to heal me up just so I can fight him when he tries to murder me again._ “You need to sleep.”

    “I don't want to.” The arm around your waist lowers to where his large hand lays on your hip. His thumb rubs circles.

    “There are many other things I would prefer to do if you are ready to do things on your own.”

    “NO!” You yell. The arm wraps back around you.

    “Then sleep, hun.” You close your eyes and desperately try to fall asleep. “Goodnight.” You give no response and simply try to sleep.

    With the mental exhaustion of the events that just occurred and the physical pain, your eventually fall into a deep slumber.


	6. Plans Come With Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there are themes of psychosis. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Look at the clock. It will tell you everything. Birth, events, death. Time is the key to everything.
> 
> Surprisingly had this done today. Not gonna lie, I should probably get a damn life.  
> I'm probably going to go back and fix mistakes in the past chapters I've written and take some time to write a one-shot for my Lovesick Collection. I'm not sure. We'll see what happens.

     _“She is awake.”_

_“He will come for her.”_

_“However many times she needs him to.”_

    You awake to the whispering voices. Their whispers tickle your ears as the blinding morning light burns your eyes. You look around yourself to find that you are in a bed with a black blanket. Grey walls surround you and a light tan bedside table sits beside your side of the bed. A white lamp sits on it. You attempt to move, but your muscles demand that you don't. You lay still.

    You hear heavy footsteps come from behind you. A loud clatter is made when something is set down. The bed shifts and dips down as someone gets in bed with you. Arms wrap around you and then lift you into a sitting position. Your back rests against the wooden headboard and you whine as your muscles are forced to move. Revenski sits by you in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. You cringe as you look to the nasty, red lesions in his skin. The flesh crusted in dry blood.

    Revenski moves to the side and brings a tray with him. The blue tray sits on his lap and you could smell the hot food on the plate. Three slices of bacon with a stack of pancakes and syrup. A glass of orange juice sits in the corner with a straw in it.

    “Forgive me, but I have forgotten if you are lactose intolerant and have refrained from making eggs.” You don't answer as you stare at the refreshing drink that could heal your dry throat. Revenski picks up the glass and brings the straw to your lips. “Go ahead. Drink.” You do. Your lips wrap around the straw and you immediately begin sucking down the liquid.

    The cool liquid splashes down your throat and you feel your throat relax as it gets some form of hydration. Once the glass is almost empty, you pull away and take in breaths you refrained from taking in favor of hydration.

     _“He cares for her.”_

_“He loves her.”_

_“She doesn't like him.”_

    “Shut up.” Revenski commands and the whispers stop. You side glance at him and try not to move as you expect an explanation from him. You get none and he uses the fork to slice of a piece of the pancake stack. He brings the fork to your lips. “Eat.” You open your mouth and bite down on the fork.

    Revenski moves back to the plate to get you another piece while you chew the fluffy, succulent piece of pancake that your mouth had been graced with. The rest of your hand fed breakfast was in silence. Once you were finished, Revenski took the tray back to where you assumed the kitchen was. He quickly comes back in the bedroom and picks you up bridal style. He carries you through a hallway and into the living room. The walls were the same grey color as the ones in the bedroom and the white trimming of the room was chipped in some areas. The wooden floor had a rug over it and stretches from the couch to the T.V. that mounts on the wall.

    Revenski sets you on the sofa before sitting down beside you. He pulls you into him and your muscles are forced to comply. Your head rests in the junction between his shoulder and jaw. Revenski picks up the controller sitting on the blue, suede couch’s arm and turns on the T.V. before flicking through channels.

    “What would you like to watch?” You didn't expect this question. It was too normal, too domestic, for your situation.

    “I-I don't mind.” _What am I dealing with? Who is this damn sociopath?_ Your mind can't help but replay the murder you witnessed the other night. You shiver at the thought of that knife plunging into you. “Why didn't you kill me?” You can't help the morbid question that leaves your mouth.

    Revenski’s thumb rubs circles into your shoulder. He holds you closer to him.

    “That would not work in my favor. He would win and you would be gone forever.”

    “What do you mean?”

    “I meant exactly as I said.” Your brows furrow. _Why must he speak in riddles and play the pronoun game?_

    “What is your name?” His chest rumbles as he laughs. His laugh sounds evil.

    “It has been a long time since someone has asked me that question. So long, in fact, that I do not remember it.”

    “What are you, then?” He takes a deep breath and sighs.

    “It is a long story.”

    “I have time.”

    “Pssh. I guess you do.” He sets the remote down and relaxes into the couch. Some romance movie plays in the background. “As I'm sure you know, Lucifer wasn't the only angel to fall from Heaven. I was among the army that followed him down. Once we fell, he asked us to show our dedication to the cause.”

    “I, being the unholy badass that I am, took the liberty to rip my wings off and abandon my halo. I soaked myself in the lava pits and forever lost any holy essence that I once possessed. I became the first demon to walk Hell. Needless to say, I was not one the others fucked with in this transition period. Lucifer, in fact, refused to speak with me. I was something beyond him and because of me, he desperately grasped and clung to any holy essence he still had. He fears me and what I have become.”

    Your heart pounded behind your chest. This thing, how were you to escape its grasp?

    “As the ages passed, more angels gave up their holy essence and walked the same path as me. Soon, I controlled the majority of the fallen army. I took Hell’s throne with force and all bowed before me.” You dare to move away from him slightly, but he pulls you close to him. “An eternity has passed before me and Hell has yet to see new leadership. You and I will fix that.” He rubs your arm.

    “You're insane.” You whisper and the male just laughs.

    “Yes. Yes I am.”

  


    You were silent for the rest of the day. You didn't know what to believe, but you certainly did not believe the Devil was the one holding you hostage. No, he would be doing evil things to the world and tormenting the damned. He would not walk the Earth just to try and murder you then switch to healing you back to health. Lunch came around and you were once again hand fed. Same for dinner when it made its way around. You now lay back in bed with Revenski behind you.

     _“She doubts him.”_

_“She doesn't believe him.”_

_“He wants her to believe.”_

    You close your eyes and try to ignore the whispers. You eventually fall asleep, but the whispers keep speaking.

     _“She doesn't respond.”_

_“She ignores us.”_

_“She despises us.”_

    “I know. She will be more accepting in time.”

     _“She refuses you.”_

_“She doesn't trust you.”_

_“She hates you.”_

    “That will change with time as well. She will feel the pull as I do.”

     _“What will you do?”_

_“What do you plan?”_

_“How will you claim?”_

    “Everything will come in time. Everything… is based on time.”


	7. A Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there are threats of rape/non-con, non-consensual nudity, minor violence, mild blood and gore, non-consensual touching and forced bathing. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Free? You… free? Don't make me laugh.
> 
> Alright, don't expect an update anytime soon, or do, considering I have no life. In other words, I have a request to fill and I will be busy doing that before I can get back to this. Sorry, my eager readers.  
> Also noticed there is a lot of crying in these first few chapters, but I promise that will dwindle down as the story goes on.

    It has been a few days since your initial accident and your schedule remained the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, sit on the couch, watch T.V., eat lunch, watch more T.V., eat dinner, sleep. In between your schedule, you would have to ask Revenski to put you on the toilet. You refused him when he asked if you needed his help and, despite all the pain, you always did that task yourself. However, today worries you. Revenski mentioned you needed a shower the other day. Bad.

    Your concern grows as you try to stand. Your aching legs slide out from the covers as Revenski walks to the kitchen to get rid of the breakfast tray. Your legs wiggle as you apply your weight to them and desperately cling to your bedside table. You yelp as you collapse on your knees and your hands squeeze the table so hard that your knuckles turn white. Footsteps hurriedly make their to your location and you desperately try to rise. Angry tears fall down your cheeks. The heat of the wet substance compared little to the heat of the palms that pick you up.

    You are carried once more like a bride, but you do not go to your usual destination. Instead, Revenski carries you to the bathroom. He sets you down on the toilet lid before turning on the tap. Your breathing picks up before he plugs up the hole at the bottom of the tub. He kneels before and raises his hands to your cheeks. His thumbs brush under your eyes and collect your tears that continue to fall. He shushes you.

    “I am not the great evil you think me to be.” His attempt at comfort only causes you to pull a nasty frown.

    “You're right.” He smiles. “You're far worse.” He frowns and reaches towards the faucet. He turns it off before looking back to you and sighing.

    “Let us get your bandages undone.” He takes a hold of your forearm and carefully undoes the bandages you wrapped days ago. You allow him to as the bandages needed to be changed. He does the same to your opposite arm. He looks back up at you. “Clothes, now.” You shake your head.

    “I’ll take it from here. You can go.” He shakes his head.

    “Your legs don't work. You need a way in and out. Not to mention all the possible ways you could die in the tub without the use of your legs.”

    “I’ll be fine. Just get out.” You raise your arms and push at his shoulders. He doesn't budge.

    “No.” He grabs your tank top before ripping it over your head. You use your arms and push against him.

    “Stop!” His hands press against your stomach and you squeak. You look down to see the disaster that is painted on you. Bruises covered your entire midsection and your hands touch the gnarly flesh. “Oh.” You whisper as his fingers move over yours. The male’s eyes look watery as he looks over the bruises.

    “You almost…” He doesn't finish his sentence before his blue eyes reconnect with your (e/c) colored ones. His hands press against the back of your head and force your lips down to meet his. You grab at his wrists and try to pull them away from you. Your head moves backwards as you struggle to pull away. You try to move your legs, but they are weak and have no motion to them. They only raise a little before they fall down.

    As you pull your head back once more, he releases you and your head slams back into the wall. You shriek at the contact on the wall and your vision crosses for a moment. In this time, Revenski’s hands dive under your bra and raise the fabric over your head. You scream and slap him across the face before covering your breasts. The resounding smack rings through the bathroom and Revenski’s head stays turned to the side. Your eyes widen as the memory of his hands pressing into your throat resurfaces. You move one arm ready for defense, but Revenski stays dead still just like your heart.

    “I-I’m s-” Revenski turns his head back to you. Your angry red handprint growing more visible on his cheek.

    “Do that again.” You pull your arm closer to yourself.

    “Wha?”

    “Slap me.” His voice is low and grainy. The second voice growling out the command. Your muscles freeze.

    “I…”

    “Slap me! As hard as you can!” His hands press against the seat beside your legs. He presses his face closer up to yours. You waste no time and smack him again. His face reels to the side and he growls. His face snaps back to you.

    “Again!” Revenski smashes his lips against yours once you do. He picks you up and puts you in the tub. You push his face away and he allows you to. His mouth hangs slightly open as his eyes focus on yours. His fingers hook under your underwear and pants. He pulls them off of you in one swoop.

    “No! STOP!” You scream. Revenski spreads your weak legs as you throw A hand in between them to protect your vagina from his wandering eyes. You didn't register how wounded your legs looked as he gets in the tub with you. His knees land in between your legs and his hands place themselves on your hips. You scream and scratch and claw at his face, forgetting everything about your modesty.

    The bathtub water overflows and sloshes about as Revenski’s body settles in between your legs. He shoves two fingers in your mouth and you bite down hard on them. The man throws his head back and groans. You spit his fingers out in disgust. He was getting off on this. Yellow eyes look into yours and you continue to struggle against him.

    “You have no idea what watching you hurt a human body does to me.” You push against him.

    “You're disgusting! Get away from me!”

    “Once I finish what needs to be done.” Revenski rises to his knees once more and you notice a certain tent in his jeans. You viciously shake your head.

    “No!” Revenski looks down to see what you are staring at before looking back up with a sickening smile.

    “Then, we can do what I want.”

    “NO YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!” You arms continue to push, scratch and claw, but Revenski just seems to enjoy your reactions. He hums a tune as he grabs the soap bottle and rubs the liquid between his hands. Bubbles form and he soon presses his palms over your breasts. You expect pain, but you are only met with a pleasant sensation as he massages the soap on your breasts. “STOP!” You yell and tears stream down your face as you realize just how helpless you are.

    You're legs didn't move. Your arms did nothing to actually get the man away from you. The man seemingly enjoyed any pain you brought to him. You couldn't move. You couldn't escape.

    “Please, stop.” Your voice whispers as his hands move all around your body. Revenski wraps your leg over his shoulder as you hold yourself. He works soap onto your calf and makes his way to your thigh. His fingers slowly move up to your pussy and you begin sobbing. “No.” Your whisper doesn't affect his movements.

    “POLICE!” Someone screams as they burst open the door.

    “HELP ME! PLEASE!” You scream in hope as Revenski kisses you. He rises off your body before going to meet the officer. “HE’S COMING!” You warn.

    “POLICE! HANDS IN THE AIR!” No response. Then, a scuffle is heard and two gunshots sound out. Your hand covers your mouth and you cry. The fate of your future safety dangling in empty air, scaring the living shit out of you.

    “MA’AM? IS THERE ANYONE ELSE HERE?” You hear the officer call out. You cry out as hope fills your heart. You are free.


	8. Precursor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.
> 
> Feelings are meant to be trusted. They are meant to help guide you. I'm happy you don't.
> 
> Hello. It me. I finally finished that request, so I am back. Would you mind reading the author’s note? No? Okay.

    Your eyes open to a blinding light and you groan. Your eyes shut close and you squeeze them to try and coat your eyes with liquid. The warm liquid pushes the sting of the morning light. You open your eyes once again and you are greeted to your hospital room. White walls and grayish tan linoleum floors. A T.V. sits in the corner with some comedy show playing on it’s screen. To your left sits a green couch with a few magazines on it.

    To your right is grey cabinets and a sink. A door sits in the far left corner of the room. You find yourself in a white hospital bed with a thin white blanket covering you. You grab the blanket’s edge only to discover the white bandages that are wrapped tightly around your hands. Your fingers rub over the soft cotton as you try to recall how you got here.

_ You were in the tub with Revenski and he washed your body. He was… he was going to… Then, a police officer came in. Revenski went towards him, a struggle, shots. The police officer saved you. He called for backup and by the time they arrived, Revenski’s body disappeared. He is still out there. _

    You shiver and hold yourself. Disgust settles itself in your gut and you feel bile rise in your throat. You rub your arms up and take notice of their bareness. You wear a blue hospital gown. Someone must have changed you, or, you did? Your memory is a bit fuzzy at this point. However, every moment you spent with Revenski was clear.

    Every kiss, every meal, every forced cuddle on that damn couch. Then, that threat… You swallow and try to collect yourself.

    “It’s okay. You're fine. Everything is going to be alright. The police know about him and so does the public now. He can't hurt you anymore.” The message gives you some comfort, but most of it comes from being in a secure place like a hospital. You take note that your bed has you in a leaned back sitting position.

    You look back down at your blanket and pull it off of you. Your legs are wrapped in bandages as well, but you see no casts. You hope that means no broken bones. Your door opens and a nurse walks in. She smiles as she notices you awake and waves.

    “Hello, Ms. (L/n). Good to see you awake. You probably have quite a few questions.” The dark woman looks at the clipboard in her hands. She quickly looks it over. “Let me give you a rundown real quickly. Let me see.”

    She flips through the paperwork on the clipboard and her brows furrow. She purses her red lips together.

    “Oh my.” She continues to look through the papers. Their rustling sound being the few sounds in the room. “You were taken in by police when they noticed your injuries. They took you here and we looked you over. Unfortunately, at this time, you had blacked out due to some form of overjoyment. Your injuries are limited to minor scrapes on your hands, which we bandaged.”

    “Major bruising to your torso and legs with minor cuts there as well. We bandaged those after putting some gel there. The gel will help bring feeling back to your legs as you told officers they were numb and you hadn't walked for days. Minor bruising around your throat, which we don't need to do anything for, but we recommend soft foods for a few days. We will be keeping you for a few days to help you readjust and get ready for walking again.” She smiles at you and you smile back. She, the nurse, is the first friendly face you had seen in days.

    She was a welcomed change. A welcomed presence. You like her.

    “I see.”

    “Are you hungry? I will get you some breakfast. Before that, there a two men here to see you. A detective who is working on your investigation and a Mr. Regalus. Shall I send them in?” Strange. Your ex-boss, visiting you? Well, you don't see the harm.

    “Send the detective alone in here first. Then, once he leaves, please send Mr. Regalus.” She nods.

    “Sure thing, ma’am. I’ll let them know and get your breakfast.” She smiles once more and leaves. You are left to your own devices once again. You look to your T.V., but your thoughts drift back to Revenski and you immediately look away from it. You didn't want to remember him now. You are safe.

_ He isn't a threat to me anymore. _ Nothing really eases your nerves. Your mind continually pulls up memories of Revenski. The unnatural ones. The ones that made you think you are crazy. His commands to the voices to be quiet. Then, they were.

    Things floating in the air and levitating to him when he requested them. The unnatural eye color that flashed every once in awhile. The second voice that spoke with his. The whole scene where he was thrown to the wall and his skin was ripped apart. You bite your lip. How are you supposed to tell the detective all of this? How would he react?

    “If I am crazy, it is best to get help.” You agree on telling him everything. It is for the best and if you are crazy, he would get you help. You know he would. Your door opens and closes once again. You find the detective walking in. He wears a red tie with a white button up.

    A pair of slacks with thin, vertical, white stripes are attached to a pair of suspenders. He wears a pair of black, shiny dress shoes that click with each step he makes. A tan trench coat sits on his arm and you notice his button-up sleeves are pushed to his elbows. Green eyes look you over as you take in his sharp features and thin lips. He looked to be in his mid-forties. A pale white hand pushes his short hair back on his head, but a few blonde strands fall back in his face. He smiles at you.

    “Ms. (L/n)?” You smile back at him.

    “Yes, that is me. You are?”

    “Detective Maddox White, ma’am. I am here to question you on your experiences.” He clears his throat and throws a hand up. “If you are ready, of course.” You nod.

    “Whatever throws that man in jail faster.” The detective smiles and takes a seat beside you on the green couch. He pulls out his phone and takes a stylus out.

    “Can you describe how everything started, ma’am?” You take a deep breath and get ready to recount your tale.

 

    You told him everything from losing your job earlier that day to the letter, the voices and, eventually, the possession, attempted murder, car wreck, actual murder and the subsequent kidnapping. The voices and his interactions with everyday items. His face didn't seem to change much as you told him everything in detail. The nurse gave you your yogurt and orange juice long ago, but you have yet to bother it. Once you finished, he puts his stylus away in his phone with a click. His dark green eyes stare into your (e/c) ones and you take in his features once again. His face is sharp and very attractive.

    Very light stubble graces his face and upper lip as he swallows. You can barely see the shadows of his cheekbones on his face as his plump lips form a smile. He puts his phone away. His deep green eyes crinkle just the slightest and you can not help but feel drawn into them.

    “Thank you, ma’am. Considering your state and events you recalled, I suggest you seek a therapist. Maybe a psychiatrist.” He stands.

    “I will. Thank you.” His smile stays on his face.

    “No, thank you, ma’am. This will help us in the investigation. Good day.” He does a slight bow and leaves. Your smile stays stretched on your face. Maddox is very attractive. Not only that, but he will help put Revenski behind bars.

    Hopefully he won't do what he did to you, to another woman. Your smile drops. It made you sick to think about another person going through what you did. Then, the thought of what he wanted. You tilt to the side of your bed and gag. You couldn't stand it. Your door creaks open once more and eyes watch your form.

    The same eyes that you felt watching you. Revenski’s eyes. You snap up and find Mr. Regalus enter with a sheepish smile. He wore a simple dark blue suit with thin, white, vertical lines. Just like the detective’s slacks. His suit jacket buttons are buttoned and hide whatever he wears underneath. A pair of rectangular, black glasses sit on his face.

    He smiles at your form.

    “Hello again, Ms. (L/n).” You put on a strained smile.  _ Something isn't right. _

    “Hello Mr. Regalus.” He throws his hand across his body.

    “No need for formalities. Just call me Adrian.”  _ He smiles, but his eyes don't. They don't crinkle or raise. He is faking one. _

    “Alright. What brings you here?” He takes a seat on the green couch and relaxes. A white envelope sits in his hand.

    “Well, I would like to offer you a job. Joy, my old personal assistant, has quit and I would like you to fill her space. If you wish to, of course. A detective has let me know some unfortunate news about you and I hope only the best for you. But, I have to mention that you would get a company funded apartment, a company car and a great deal of money.”  _ Why offer me this now? Why offer this to me at all? _

    Your brows furrow as you think it over and Mr. Regalus keeps that false grin on his face. It made you uncomfortable, but you did need money for hospital bills, food and someplace to live. God knows there was no way in hell you would be able to stay in that old apartment after Revenski and the incident with the bat. Something is off about this deal, but when considering your circumstances… the choice is very obvious to you.

    “I accept. Thank you.” Mr. Regalus’s smile widens and he hand the envelope to you.

    “Here. Consider it a signing bonus. Even though I’ll have to send you the papers later for you to actually sign.” You take the envelope and Mr. Regalus stands.

    “Thank you, Sir.” 

    “Ah, Adrian, Ms. (L/n). You're welcome, though. Let me know when you get out of the hospital so I can prepare things for you. My card is in that envelope. Get well soon, Cutie.” He leaves and you hold yourself.  _ Something is not right with that man. _

    Too bad your predicament left you in a poor financial state. Otherwise, you would have declined his offer. You open the envelope and your mouth drops. Inside is a check for five thousand dollars.  _ Maybe it won't be as bad as I think. _


	9. Tutorial Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there are themes of psychosis, kidnapping, blood and gore, murder and torture. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> You are always watched. You are always catered to. You are always safe.
> 
> Hey everyone. So, I decided to make a PayPal account for donations. Don't worry, requests are still free. Link in the End Chapter Notes. Feel free to ask questions.
> 
> Also, I had a dream last night for a really good yandere story. It'll be a one-shot with an original character. I'll be working on that for a bit.
> 
> Also also, chapter is a bit long and so will the next one. Hope you enjoy.

    You lay your head down for the night. Your hospital bed lay flat, unlike this morning, and your T.V. is turned off. That check Mr. Regalus gave you sits under your pillow as your arms wrap around said fluffy pillow. You cling to the pillow and lay your head on it. The thin blanket covers you as you close your eyes. The moon peeks through your window as you smile. Tonight is the first night that you sleep in peace.

    Nothing will stop you from resting peacefully. Not one god damn-

_ “She is alone.” _

_     “She clings to the pillow as if it is a body.” _

_     “He feels her loneliness.” _

__ You sit up and look around the darkness of your room. Nothing is there and everything is in it’s place. You shake your head.

    “No no no no no.” You whisper.

_     “He smells her.” _

_     “He missed her.” _

_     “He wants to fuck her.” _

__ Your stomach twists. You didn't want to think about Revenski, but the voices kept speaking of him.

    “Shut up!” You desperately cry in a low voice as to not attract attention from anyone else.

_     “She can hear us.” _

_     “He will be pleased.” _

_     “He wants to please her in turn.” _

    You throw your blanket off of you and sit on the edge of your bed. You place your feet firmly on the ground and your hands firmly grip the mattress and it’s white sheets. You push on your feet and stand. Your legs shake and you feel tingles run up and down your legs. You try to hold still, but your legs continue to wobble. You can stand. This is progress.

    You originally wanted to walk around your room. To pace until the voices quieted down. You struggle to stand straight.

 

_ Squeak! _

 

    You hold your breath.

_ “He watches.” _

_     “He wants.” _

_     “He gets.” _

    You dare to turn around and you immediately scream. Revenski, dressed is a dirty white tank top and ripped jeans, is crawling through your window. Your feet instantly drive you to the door, but your legs are heavy. You take a step. Upon landing, you drop to your knee while your other leg bends to make you look as if you are going to propose. You twist and fall to your side as your muscles stretch from the pose.

    “SOMEONE HELP ME!” You scream into the empty room. Revenski’s body crawls over yours and his nose buries itself in your hair. His hand brushes your hair away from your neck before he licks from your shoulder up your neck and to your jawline. You throw your arms behind you and push at his body. Hard muscles stays put as your soft, bandaged hands press against it.

    “You’re doing so good. You can stand now.” His two voices speak together and you feel anger. A burning hatred ripples through your chest as you watch your freedom crumble before you.

    “I WON’T GO BACK! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!” You scream. He laughs. He laughs a laugh that screams evil and demands you to suffer. Hurried footsteps make their way to you and your door is thrown open.

    “Ms. (L/n)-” The nurse from earlier this morning came through the door and all hell breaks loose. Revenski quickly moves off your body and rams the nurse against the door. You desperately try to stand to grab Revenski off of her, but your feet fail you. Revenski’s mouth goes around the nurse’s throat and he bites down. The nurse screams as tears rain down her face.

    “NO! STOP!” You command, but Revenski rips his teeth away from her throat and her flesh tears for blood to spill like a waterfall. Wretched screams rip their way through her damaged vocal cords and you swear it is the scream of the damned. Your heart stops as time slows and Revenski’s teeth sink back into the ripped flesh. The screams stop as her vocal cords are pulled out of her body. Squishy, wet noises sound out in the room as Revenski continues to pull at her flesh.

    Sloshing rings through the room as torn flesh drops on the floor. Blood splatters and droplets hit your horrified face. All you can do is watch as Revenski lets the nurse’s body drop to the floor.

    “God… help me…” You whisper as Revenski’s head snaps to you. Blood coats his entire chest and mouth. You feel sick and for a second time, you feel bile raise in the back of your mouth. Those pale yellow eyes look to you with some sick form of infatuation. His body slowly walks to you while you shake your head and try to crawl backwards. You roll onto your butt and use your hands to scoot back.

    Revenski drops to his hands and knees to crawl towards you. He is menacing as his large form slowly moves towards you.

    “He can't take back what he gave me.” Tears trail down your eyes and you feel weak. You feel as if you have no power and whatever he wants to happen,  _ will _ happen.

    “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” You’re sick of crying. You’re sick of the fear. He smiles to show his unusually sharp teeth as your back hits the wall. He crawls towards you until his face is right in front of you. The smell of iron wafts your senses. Your stomach twists again.

    “Everything.” His hands squeeze the top of your thighs and it takes everything in you not to slap him. He presses his lips to yours and quickly picks you up. You sling over his shoulder and you grunt as his shoulder hits your stomach.

    “NO! LET ME GO!” He lets out a horrifying cackle and you shiver as the noise reverberates throughout the hospital. Revenski takes off out of your room and down the winding corridors of the large facility. “SOMEONE HELP ME!” Revenski quickly pushes opposition out of his way. Bodies slam against walls and Revenski quickly finds the exit to the hospital.

    Revenski’s barefoot kicks the door open as the receptionist quickly calls the police. Revenski runs into the cover of night as people in scream horror of the woman being kidnapped right in front of them.

 

    Out in the cold air, you shiver. Your back rests against the cold metal of a car while Revenski smashes in a window with his bare fist. He unlocks the random car before tossing you in the backseat. He closes your door and rushes to get into the driver’s seat. His large meaty hands grip the steering wheel and he leans his head back. His eyes shut and his skin begins to tear new symbols into it. You gag and choke over the sounds and smell of fresh blood.

    Finally, you throw up onto the floor. The car starts and Revenski looks in the rearview mirror at you. You lay on your side, with your hospital gown crumbled. The top of your leg shows and your gown is pushed up, almost showing your bare, private flesh. Your face is flushed from being sick and your hair's a mess from your struggling. The gown’s strings around your neck have loosened and dip down to show your cleavage. Revenski’s pupils change to slits.

    His hand reaches back. It grabs your gown and forcibly rips it from your body. The snapping of string against your bare back leaves a sting and the cool air immediately caresses the red areas. Your whole body is exposed before Revenski. His slimy tongue licks his lip as his eyes look over your (s/c) flesh. Your arms cover yourself and Revenski moves more towards you when flashing red and blue lights appear.

    “Fuck.” Revenski curses before moving back to his original position at the wheel. “We gotta move, hun.” He throws the vehicle in reverse and tears out of the parking lot. The flashing lights follow.


	10. Finishing Move A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter are themes of psychosis and kidnapping. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Alone? No, no. Not you. Not ever.
> 
> So, my fucking stylus for my phone broke. Which means that it is going to take me longer to produce content. So, I'm going to try and get a laptop. Any donations to me is going towards that and I would appreciate any recommendations for a laptop. Which do you think I should get?  
>  Also sorry for the long wait. Fell into a writing rut where I didn't want to write and didn't know what to write. I'm out of that now, obviously. However, I have 3 requests now and I still have another one-shot to do. Don't worry though, I'll write chapters in between.  
>  Thank you for your patience/outrage. Either is acceptable at this point.

    Your nails dig into the side of the backseat as Revenski speeds down the highway. Your heart races as the flashing lights and sirens follow you down the highway. Revenski weaves the vehicle between cars and your heart beats almost as fast as the cars that pass by. Revenski’s eyes stay focused on the road.

    “What are you doing?” You shriek.

    “Buying time.” He answers as both voices ring in the air. You take deep breaths as more cars flash by the window. The blaring siren of the cops chasing you begins to fade and you shake your head.

    “No no no…” Tears fall down your cheeks. Your freedom and chance at happiness fades with the sirens. “Please, don't do this.” You croak. Revenski’s eyes look back at you in the mirror. Your red, teary eyes look at his pale yellow ones.

    His thick eyebrows furrow, before Revenski slows down the car.

    “Son of a bitch.” He curses. Thunder rolls in the night sky as rain sprinkles down onto the slowing car. Revenski turns off onto an empty street and keeps driving at a leisurely speed. “Calm down. We’'ll be there soon enough.” You keep crying as no sirens or flashing lights follow you.

    “I-I want to go home.” You whisper and Revenski frowns as his eyes soften.

    “Me too, hun. Me too.” Sadness drifts in his two voices. You ignore it and sob.

    “I want clothes.” Revenski nods.

    “You’ll have them. The finest silks and jewels. Anything.” 

    “What are you talking about?” Your arms clutch over your chest to keep your breasts from him. A chill wafts through the car and you shiver.

    “I can get you everything you want.”

    “I want you to leave me alone.” His foot slams on the breaks and your body flings forward. You catch yourself on the seats in front of you. You look to Revenski to watch angry eyes look forward on the road. Two fists grip the steering wheel tightly and you hear a demonic growl echo in the car. Rain begins to pound down onto the car as you both sit still.

    “Do not test my patience.” The car begins to move again. Everything is silent. You keep your mouth shut in fear of what he will do if his patience is tested once more. You remember the threat. That one where he stood over you in the bathtub. You gulp.

    Your eyes look down on the floor to see that seafoam green nightgown the hospital gave you. You lean down and grab it before you wrap it around yourself. Thunder cracks across the sky as you watch a bolt of lightning flash.

 

    An hour passes in deafening silence. The night only seems to get darker and the storm does not ease up. Your head rests against the locked doors of the car. Your finger pressed against the unlock button before, but it did nothing. You quickly gave up that idea. The car slows down, until it reaches a complete stop. The vehicle stops and goes dark.

    Revenski leans the driver seat back, until he was practically laying down in it. His eyes meet yours and he pats his lap.

    “Come lay down with me.” You don't move. Revenski sighs before he grabs your arm and forces your body to lay on top of his. You head settles on his chest while your body lays simply on his. Heat surrounds you and buries itself into your bones. Revenski’s arms wrap around you and hold you tightly against him. His nose presses against your hair and breathes in.

    “You smell good.” You refuse to give him any answer. “Hmm.” His chest rumbles almost as if he purrs. “Sleep.” You close your eyes. Sleep eventually takes you.

 

_     “She doesn't love you.” _

_     “She fears you.” _

_     “What will you do?” _

 

    “Restart. I will take her to the safe house before my power destroys this body. Then, I will reform. I will take a different approach.”

 

_ “I see obstacles.” _

_     “I see challenges.” _

_     “Are you ready for this?” _

 

    “Whatever makes her mine, will be done.”

  
  


    A crack of thunder awakens you. The night is still dark. Below, Revenski slumber as a deep growl comes with each snore. Your eyes widen as you realize you have a chance.

 

_     “Wake up! Wake up!” _

_     “She’s awake!” _

_     “She’s getting away!” _

 

    “No!” You yell at the voices as you unlock the car door. You open the door and sprint into the night. Surrounding you is empty fields and the dirt road you stand on. You quickly take off down the road as harsh winds blows air against you. You breathe deeply as you smile and laugh. You’re free, you’re free.

 

_ “She’s in danger!” _

_     “She’s gonna die!” _

_     “She’s gonna die!”  _

 

    A deep roar sounds off behind you and your smile drops. In front of you the wind whips harder and the car you once road in slams in front of you. You scream as the damage car is suddenly ripped forward and launched upward. Your deafening scream rings out as your body flies forward into a whirling mass of wind.

    Suddenly, arms grab and wings wrap around you. You are concealed in darkness and ferocious winds swirl around your cocoon. You cry as you huddle in on yourself.

    “Shh. It’s okay. You’re fine. Everything is going to be alright.”

    “Revenski...” You whisper. You grip him tightly. Your nightgown is gone and your cool skin presses flush with Revenski’s heated clothes and skin. You can’t see much, except glowing yellow eyes. A hand caresses your cheek and you nuzzle it. “Thank you.”

    Adrenaline pumps through your body and exhaustion from your lack of sleep is present. You assure yourself that is why you thanked the man that tried to make your life hell.

    “You’re welcome, hun.” He breathes into your hair. The shrieking winds stop and wings unfurl from around you. You find yourself on the road as thunder sounds of from the distance. In front of you is Revenski’s glowing eyes. “Stay.” He commands.

    You hear the flapping of wings. They fade and you are left standing naked in the middle of an empty road with no light. You refuse to move.


	11. Game One End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warning for this chapter.
> 
> Everyone has a plan. Mine is just more complex than we wish it to be.

    You shiver as the early morning light shines down on your nude form. Your arms try to cover yourself as you sniffle. You soft bottom sits on the hard, rocky road. Your system, still in shock from what occurred in the night, refuses for you to move. You keep replaying the events over and over again in your head. The car landed in front of you. The whirling wind, which you concluded a while ago as a tornado, would have picked you up before the car.

    Revenski threw it. You hold yourself tighter. If that is true, the question of why he didn't kill you immediately crossed your brain. The hands that gripped your throat could have easily squashed your windpipe. Theoretically, you shouldn’t be alive. Then, there came the wings. At least you assumed so from the flapping sound that followed his leave.

_ What the fuck am I dealing with? _ Of course, his story came back to play in your thoughts. The fallen angels, Lucifer, him becoming the first demon by ripping of his wings and being rid of his holy essence.  _ So, how did he fly away? I have to be insane. _ No rational explanation could come except insanity. You hold a straight face.

    You didn’t understand. You believe you never could. Your confusion made your head spin and a headache form.

    The distinct notice of tires rolling down the gravel road catches your attention. Your head lifts and your eyes meet the vision of a car. The black, luxury vehicle comes to a complete stop. The glaring sunlight bounces off of the vehicle’s steel trimmings and directs itself in your eyes. You grunt as you take a hand to rub your eyes. The car door opens with a squeal and you hear feet step onto the gravel road. Rocks rolls and crunch into the ground as feet hurriedly make their way to you.

    “Ms. (L/n)?” You move your hands away from your eyes to meet Mr. Regalus. Tears pour down your eyes as your arms reach for him.

    “Help me.” Your hoarse voice croaks. Adrian pulls up your form into his arms. Your arms lock around his neck. “He got me again.” You whisper. Adrian shushed you.

    “Relax. I’m- we’re going to get help, okay? We’re going to get you help.” You shake your head as Adrian puts you in the passenger seat. Adrian hurriedly gets in the car and starts driving. He flips the car around and starts driving quickly. “What happened?”

    “Revenski got me. Then, he left me.” You keep the details to yourself. You don’t wish to describe every detail to this man.

    “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

    “I’m safe now.” You repeat.  _ And just for now. _ You don’t know when Revenski is going to be back and you don’t really want to think about it.

    “We’re going to the police station and-and they can help you.” You nod.

    “Okay.” Adrian takes a look at you before he reaches in the backseat. He pulls a long, black trench coat and places it over your lap.

    “Here. Might want to get warm.” His hand turns on the car’s heater. “How are you feeling? You aren’t hurt or anything, are you?”

    “I’m fine. I… I just don't understand.” You pull the trench coat around your body. He nods his head.

    “That’s okay. The police can help you.”

    “Okay.” You didn't know how to respond. You are more than happy to be near someone other than Revenski, but something is off. Something isn’t right.

    “Are you comfortable?” 

    “Yes.” You bite your cheek. “Why are you out here?” Adrian’s brown eyes look to yours. His deep eyes look black and you feel unnerved by them. They seem off, compared to the rest of him. His head snaps back to look at the road as he turns onto the highway.

    He speeds up the speed limit. You hands clutches the side of your chair as the car moves faster. A unwarranted reaction when you compare Mr. Regalus’s doped to Revenski’s. Nonetheless, you hand gripped the chair tighter. The leather squishing down with your pressure. The car slows down as Adrian notices your white knuckles. You gently release your pressure on the seat.

    “I’m sorry for what will happen.” Unfortunately, you misheard him.

    “It’s not your fault.”

    “Not yet.” Your brows furrow as you turn your head to look at him.

    “What do you mean?” His eyes catch yours for a moment before they return to the road.

    “I must do what he says. I don’t want to die. Sorry, Cutie.” A hand smashes your head into the dashboard in front of you as Adrian turns off into the woods. Black embraces your vision.


	12. Game Two Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter contains blood drinking, mild gore/blood and psychosis. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> I see you, through time and space. You were once so scared. What happened?
> 
> Got another request, so still three more to write before I can focus solely on this again. :D  
>  Also, as we get to the middle of this story, I'm starting to think about another story I could write after this. I was thinking a yandere x reader (surprise surprise) in the Harry Potter universe. We start with first harry potter, I believe you would be eleven in the beginning, and moving along through the movie series with your character as a Yandere begins to chase after you. Interesting, yes?   
>  Also had an idea to go through the events of The Evil Within game (first one) with the same thought.  
>  What do you think? Have any ideas yourselves? Let me know.  
>  Also, about donations, I’m trying to think of rewards for certain amounts of donations. I got nothing at the moment, so some ideas would be greatly appreciated!

_ Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. _

 

    Birds sings in the cool morning air as dew settles on the fresh grass. The sun barely sits over the horizon line as the early morning orange sky settles into a soft blue. Wind blows leaves on the ground and you curl into a long coat the covers your back. You grip the slightly fuzzy fabric and wrap it around your front as you turn onto your side. The soft earth squishes under your weight and water seeps into the coat. You whine and crack open your eyes to see the tall trees surrounding your form. The treetops covered your form from the blue sky and left you in the cool shadows.

    You rub your eyes with the back of your hands and sit up. Your eyes look around yourself, but only trees sit around you. You pick yourself up and stand tall. You flex your muscles in a deep stretch and take a deep breath as you try to figure out where you are. You yawn.

    “Adrian…” You recall being in the car with him before he slammed your head into the dashboard. “You son of a bitch.” You hiss. Fingers dip in between the collar of the coat and the back of your neck. The coat rips away from your body and you spin around as you fall onto your butt. Mud covers your behind as your eyes widen at what holds your coat.

    Adrian with those same symbols that Revenski had carved into his skin on Adrian’s frame, painted in mud. Dirt covered the rest of his naked flesh and hair. In his left hand, a skull (of which you assume belonged to a goat) hung in his left hand. In his right, his long coat hung. You can't help your eyes as they look down at the appendage that hung between Adrian’s legs. You advert your eyes immediately to his own eyes. His brows sit, furrowed.

    “What… what do you want?” The question leaves your mouth in uncertainty as Adrian straightens his back and pulls a small mason jar of a deep scarlet liquid from inside the skull. His coat falls to the forest floor in a heap of fabric. Adrian places the skull on his head in a way that his eyes looked out of the eye sockets, but his mouth remained uncovered. Adrian unscrew the top of the mason jar and tosses the lid over his shoulder. He raises the jar into the air.

    “Et corpus meum dare vobis.” He speaks before drinking the liquid. The red substance dribbles down the scruff of his beard and down his throat. Iron hits your nose and you immediately figure what that red substance is. Blood. You stand and back away slowly as Adrian finishes the jar. He tosses the small glass to the side before falling to his knees in agony.

    Screams retch into the air and you were gone. Your legs stretched across the forest floor, carrying you away from Adrian. His horrid screams follow you as they bounce off the trees. You swear you hear a goat cry as you sprint off into an unknown direction.

 

_     “Et itque reditque vias.” _

_     “Olfacies et timorem eius.” _

_     “Et decurrit altius in captionem.” _

 

    Your breath comes in gasps as your side aches from continuous running.  _ Why am I in constant danger? Why am I the one to suffer? I didn't do anything horrible. _

    “Just leave me alone!” You scream at the twigs snapping behind you.

    “(Y/n)...” That demonic voice that spoke with Revenski, it rings out in the forest air barely above a whisper. You violently tear through branches as the trees begin to push closer together. Whispering begins to form and you can't make any of it out. The sky begins to turn dark as a moon appears. The white light turns red in an instant as the darkness takes hold of the day. The light snuffs out and you are left in the dark.

    With barely any light, you desperately feel in front of you with your hands. You avoid trees and snap branches as deep, heavy breathing follows you. You foot catches on a branch that sticks out of the forest floor and your chin hits the sidewalk. You sit up and look to find yourself on the same street Revenski attacked you in. A large group of people stare at you as you sit up. Warm blood spills down your busted chin as you look around yourself.

    “(Y/n).” The group say in unison. “Give in to him.” Your eyes widen as your mouth drops. Their arms raise as the slowly close in around you. “Give in. Give in.”

    They chant monotonously. You wrap your arms around your legs and curl in on yourself.

    “No! Go away!” You scream. The blood red light of the moon cast eerie shadows as the crowd closes in. A shot rings out as a body drops. You scream as blood from the wound spews onto your face and nude body. Another shot, another body.

    “(Y/n)! Come on!” You look through the falling bodies to find Detective Maddox and Samson. You quickly sprint towards them as the group follows you, slowly. Almost like zombies. Maddox wraps his arm around you and begins sprinting down the road as Samson covers you both. Suddenly, Maddox pushes open a door and shoves you inside.

    You fall to the floor as Samson shuffles in behind. The door slams shut as you take note of your surroundings. Pews stretch down the aisle in front of you as an altar sits at the front. Candles burn in the church as a cross with Jesus hangs on the far back wall. You’re inside a church.

    “Are you alright?” You snap your head behind you to find Maddox looking over you while Samson barricades the doors with pews and bookshelves.

    “What is happening?” Samson looks over his shoulder at Maddox while Maddox looks to the ground.

    “I don't know. People just started going crazy, except me and Samson back here. I'm happy to see you are doing well, though. Do you know anything?” You shake your head.

    “No! I mean…” You recount what happened after the hospital. Running through the woods, then, now. “They just kept repeating give in.” Samson moves towards you as he finishes barricading the large double doors of the church. He shrugs off his leather coat and wraps it around your naked body.

    “Better than them trying to kill you, I suppose. Maddox and I have been running around trying to find a safe house. All we have is this church. They won't enter, but,” he looks at the barricaded door, “just in case.”

    “Surprised that fucking tornado didn't take this place with it.” Samson nods.

    “Yeah. That motherfucker was huge. Took out town hall.” As the two talked of a tornado’s destruction of the town (which you assume was the one you were in), you stand on your feet.

    “Not to mention the moon’s new phase. Everything really has him to hell.”

    “Can we call for help?” Both men shake their heads.

    “Nah, baby doll. Every connection you can think of is down. Internet, cable, phone lines… all fucked by a tornado that tore through town yesterday.” Samson responds. Your head spins as you try to think of something to help you all gather information.

    “The library! Can we get there? Surely it will have something!” Maddox shrugs.

    “I don't know if that was destroyed. We can see, I guess. Once it’s safe.”

    “One of the police station’s near it. Be a nice place to stop by too.” Samson chimes in.

    “And a clothing store for you.” Maddox points at you. “Surely you don't just want to be wearing a coat all day, everyday.” You nod.

    “Only if we have time. I don't want those psychopaths getting near us.” Samson argues as he walks to the front of the church. “I’m gonna go to the roof and check everything out. See if there is a safer route and where everything is.” He calls as he continues to walk forward.

    “Hurry back.” Maddox replies before looking back to you. “Now, (y/n), I'm no psychiatrist, but I'll do my best to help if you should… have an episode. Alright?” You nod as Maddox gives a warm smile and holds your shoulders. “Keep this between us for now. I don't trust Samson right yet.”

    “Don't be alone with him. Stay near me at all times. I'll keep you safe.”

    “If you think it’s best.”

    “I do.”

    “Alright. I’ll keep to myself, but near you, of course.” Maddox gives you a reassuring smile.

    “Don't worry, I’ll make sure we get through this.”

    “Thank you, Maddox.” You hug in as you feel hope replace a path to safety for you. “Thank you so much.” Maddox’s cold arms wrap around your form. However, they heated up with your body temperature.

    “You're welcome, (y/n).”


	13. Information Through Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content there are themes of the reader being nude until she can get some damn clothes. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> I see through everyone. I know every sin. Even the ones that have yet to be committed.
> 
> So, I made a Tumblr and have no idea how to use it or put on it. Any ideas? I'm on my phone by the way. I don't have a laptop.  
>  Also, made an Instagram for artwork. Check it out the see the depiction of the Devil I describe. Fair warning though: It’s got dick in it. ;D  
>  Also also, been feeling like doing a Q and A. However, that's based on you guys. What do you want to know about me, if anything at all? I’ll be honest and answer anything. And I mean, anything. I'll make a separate fix for that when I get a few questions.  
>  Also, also, also, Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a lot of requests to fill and I'm running behind. I need to get started on those right away.
> 
> yandere_kun_ao3 for Instagram  
> yanderekunao3 for Tumblr, which has nothing on it yet… because I have no fucking idea… yet. Allow me to elaborate. By the way, background isn't mine.

    You hold the black, leather coat closer to your body as Samson leads you and Maddox to the library. The cold night air tickles your naked flesh and you shiver. Maddox’s long arm wraps around your back and pulls you closer to him. You lean your head onto his shoulder and your body sucks in his heat. Your feet patter ever so quietly against the concrete sidewalk while your eyes focus on avoiding any stray pebbles. Maddox stops your movements and your (e/c) eyes flicker up to see Samson holding up a hand while his shoulder presses against a brick building. He focuses down the road to your left.

    “I see… two, wait… yeah, two zombie-like motherfuckers down at the end of the road.”

    “Can we move around them?” Samson nods before his brown eyes look back at you and Maddox.

    “We will have to move quickly, but it looks like they're moving behind a building. On my go.” Samson looks back ahead. “Go!” He calls quietly before rushing out towards the library building. He opens the glass doors with ease and Maddox rushes you both in. Samson closes the door behind you as lights flood your vision.

    You clutch onto Maddox’s white button-up while Samson watches the outside. He turns to look at you both again and a frown stretches on his face once he looks at you.

    “They didn't notice.” He cringed and shields his eyes from the light. “But, if they happen by, they’ll see us in here.” Maddox nods.

    “Alright. We should hurry. (Y/n) stay by me. This place could be crawling with zombies.” You nod as Samson stays by the glass door.

    “I’ll keep watch.” Samson shrugs before looking at the windows. “Be quick though. Never know when a shot ton of zombies will show up.” Maddox nods in assurance before walking down one of the aisles of bookcases. Your hand grips the back of Maddox’s button-up as he walks ahead of you. Suddenly, a book falls behind you both.

    You turn around and let go of Maddox’s shirt. He looks back at you before huffing out a small laugh.

    “Just a book.” He continues walking. “Just a book.” You stay behind as you look at the leather bound journal. You make your way towards it with cautious steps until you stand right in front of it. The book sits still as you pick it up from the red carpeted floor. The worn weather is surprisingly warm. 

    Almost as if it was just held by someone. You flip open the book to a random page and you are greeted to the sight of a depiction of the Devil. A large, masculine male stand on hooved feet and held a pitchfork. Short black hair is slicked back and led down to his neck while a scruffy beard sat on his face. The drawing held no color except the black ink used to draw him. Then, you noticed a long appendage hanging between his thighs. Heat covers your cheeks before you turn the page.

    On the next page, there was an image of… you. You sat on a throne while people bowed before you. However, behind you, the Devil towered over your throne. You turn the page again. You find Maddox, on a cross, crucified. In front of him, Samson’s body laid limp with bullet holes in front of him. You drop the book on the floor in horror.

    “What the hell?” You back away from the book.

    “(Y/n).” You turn to find Maddox approaching you. “Something wrong?” You look back, but the book is gone.

    “I-I… I thought I saw something, but it’s nothing.” Maddox’s brows furrow.

    “Well, get me for things like that. I have the gun, remember?” He holds up his pistol before looking behind him. “Now, lets get-”

 

“We need to move now!”


	14. Stop Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there are themes of threatened violence, reader being naked… still and psychosis. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Everything I have planned, will come true. I know this, but do you, hun?
> 
> By the way, the unknown language being spoken is Latin... In case you want to figure out what is being said. I used google translate for this too, so expect not so clear translations. I tried my best.  
>  Translations for Chapter 12 and Chapter 14 in comments.

    Fear set itself in the large, frantic, deep brown orbs that rushes you and Maddox to run. Quickly, hands push you around and force your feet forward to the backdoors of the library. Your eyes notice the unimportant rip in Samson’s shirt as he runs behind your retreating forms. Maddox suddenly moves you to the side as the glass backdoors open to figures in black robes that remind you of Death himself. No words, just movement as you hurry up the staircase, to the slim upper balcony of the large library. The dirty wooden floor fills your vision as you trip on the last step. Maddox picks you up without hesitation as thundering footsteps climb the staircase behind you. Dashing to the end of the balcony, you fear these are your last moments.

    You close your eyes tightly as you see the life you planned crumble around you. A new office with a fine pay from your job at Regalus Enterprises. An expensive car with luxury features to help you unwind from a hard day of work. A home with a loving husband and darling children eagerly waiting your return from work. You bury your face into Maddox’s dirty old button-up before he sets you on the ground. The metal of his revolver clicks, but the heavy footsteps stop.

    “Samson? What the hell?” You dare to crack open an eye and you take in your surroundings. A wooden railing lays to you right, keeping occupants of the upper balcony from falling over. To your left resides a tall bookcase that stretches from one corner of the wall to the one far away from you, covering the entirety of the white wall. Between the railing and the bookcase, stretches a thick walkway with a tall arching window, on either side, to allow the piercing moonlight in. The infected red hue only added to the creepiness of the scene laying before you.

    Maddox, moving around a few small round tables and matching chairs, slowly approaches the staircase on the other end of the balcony. Samson stands tall in front of the staircase, but stood back a few feet. At the very last step, the hooded black figures hold still and watch. They dare not move or even speak for a time. That is until one pushes their hand forward. Red skin pushes past the robes and dares to cross the threshold of the stairs and balcony, before letting out a horrifying growling scream. The hand rips back to sheath itself under the heavy black robes of the creature. Samson, with a wide, teeth showing grin, looks back to Maddox and you.

    “Holy water. I figured something was amiss when nothing dared to enter the church. Now we know why.”

    “Demons?” Maddox questions with uncertainty, before he looks back to you. “(Y/n)?” You shake your head before laughing. Tears pour out of your eyes in both horror and relief.

    “I’m not crazy…” Your breathless whisper comes out, before you frown.  _ The book. _ “Maddox, earlier I saw-”

 

_     “She sits in fear.” _

_     “She sits in disbelief.” _

_     “She sits in  _ **_his_ ** _ smell.” _

 

    “Maddox… translates to fortunate?” That haunting, sadistic, two-voiced laugh rings in your ears.  _ He’s here. _ “How ironic. And here I thought God had no sense of dark humor.” Your eyes catch the black orbs of Adrian as he stands bare, with twisted symbols etched into his flesh. The goat skull remains on his head, covering his mouth.

    Both men turn back to the staircase, eyes widening at the sight of the figure of what was once Adrian. However, you spoke the name you were forced to interact with. The name you subconsciously gave him.

    “Revenski…” Maddox looks to you with wide green eyes, before he looks back to the crooked figure on top of the staircase.

    “Wait… this is the man who… but, that’s Adrian Regalus. (Y/n)-”

    “She knew me through Revenski’s body, before I took Regalus’s.” His deep voice sends fear pumping through your chest and adrenaline running in your bloodstream. You need nothing more than his voice for such a horrid reaction.

    “What the fuck is going on Maddox?” Samson’s voice breaks through. Maddox looks to him.

    “(Y/n) was taken by a man named Garen Revenski. She was rescued by an officer after reports of loud screams came from Revenski’s apartment. In the hospital, she told me events that happened in her captivity that are physically impossible. Things moving towards Revenski, voices in her head, his eyes shifting color.” Samson looks towards Adrian.

    “So, that’s what you’re here for right? Her?” Samson points a finger at you. “Then, you’ll leave us alone? You’ll let everyone go?”

    “Wow. Quick to realize my plans, aren’t we? Tell you what, you hand her over now and I’ll leave. Everything goes back to normal, just like you want.” Samson presses his lips together before looking at you and Maddox. He shakes his head.

    “I’m sorry, (y/n)...” His eyes look to you with sorrow and red covers the white as tears pour out of his eyes. “... But, my wife… she’s got this thing forcing her around like some dead thing.” Maddox takes a few steps back, his fine leather shoes causing the floorboards to creak under his slow, heavy weight. “And I’m not giving her up for you.” The metal of the gun shines in the moonlight as it moves to point at Samson.

    “Samson, please, we can't trust him.” Maddox tries to reason as Samson turns his body, ready to pounce.

    “It's our only chance, Maddox, to make it out alive. My wife, she’s pregnant. Please…” Samson pulls out his gun, “don't make me do this.” The book’s images flash across your mind. Samson ends with bullet holes trailing in front of him. You have to stop this. You can save them, you just have to give everything up.

 

_ “Don't be selfish.” _

_     “Think about the Sun Child, Samson.” _

_     “Remember God is watching.” _

 

    Or let the World die. You purse your lips as angry tears fall down your face as you imagine Samson holding his wife, dead by gunshot wounds, with an unborn child in her stomach. You feel sick as you stand, covering yourself with the jacket Samson graciously gave you. The bottom of your ass remained seeable as the oversized coat could only cover so much. You keep your head down.

    “I’ll go.” You bluntly state as you pad over to Adrian. Maddox grabs your arm. Anger crosses his features before sympathy.

    “(Y/n), you know him. We can't… you can't.” You shake your head.

    “It’s worth a chance to save the people trapped here. They shouldn't suffer, because I want to be free.” A low chant began to rumble from the hooded figures.

**“Venie et vide!”** They sing, in a harmony of sorts.  **“Et sponsa esse!”** Adrian held out his hand for you to take. His pale skin reflecting the moonlight back into the air. You look up to Maddox before giving him a smile.

    “Thank you, for the chance to be free.” You place a tender kiss to his rugged cheek while he looks to you bewildered. You pull away from his grip and his arm falls uselessly to his side. With watchful eyes, he watches your small hand be taken by the man.

**“Venie et vide!”** His large encloses your smaller one and regret eats away at your heart, while hope degenerates the swallowed pieces. _This is it. No more running, just encagement._ _Trapped._ **“Quod nigrum nuptias.”**

    “Careful on the steps, hun.” The voices speak in tangent as the hooded figures file down the stairs in front of you. An arm wraps around your back, while it’s opposite holds your hand by his chest. You dare not look back as your eyes water. There is no reason to cry. You’re doing a good thing and, when you die, you’ll go to Heaven for your service. “It’s a long way down.”


	15. Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains threats of rape/non-con. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> I know I'm... unconventional. I can try to be less... abrasive, but not by much.
> 
> Hello everyone! I apologize for my absence, but some personal matters came up and I needed to complete this other fic for a friend. It took up my time, but I am back and I should update more often. Thank you for your patience.

    You step out into the freezing red night with only Samson’s coat giving you comfort. _I’m not insane. Everything is real._ You hold it tightly to yourself, before it is ripped from your shoulders. A growl comes from Adrian’s throat and it puts you on edge.

    “You smell like _him._ ” The demonic voice growls, overpowering Adrian’s tone. “Taste of my own medicine I suppose.” A light chuckle, or what you assume to be a chuckle, leaves his throat. “Cocky son of a bitch. Maybe I should remind him who _I_ am.” You wrap your arms around yourself for some sort of warmth and turn around to face your demon.

    Adrian looked the same as before. Goat skull places on top of his head with his jaw sticking out from under it. Stubble decorates his jaw and surrounds his gritted teeth. Carvings of strange symbols embed his flesh just as Revenski’s body had, but the yellow eyes that glowed in the goat’s eye sockets seemed to be a feature on occasion. One such occasion being now. Adrian glares up at one of the top windows of the library, almost as if he could see through the brick building. You hold your breath when he turns his attention back to you.

    “Look at you. So cold. There is no heating where we are going, but I can provide. But…” Adrian sighs, relaxing his expression and shaking his head as he looks to the ground. “What a fucking shame. We’ll get you some clothes.” A firm arm wraps around your back as Adrian leads you down the sidewalk to the clothes store.

    “Pick something warm.” Adrian commands as he pushes the front doors of the store open. “Take your time, hun.”

    “You kept me naked before. What’s different now?” Adrian huffs as you walk past him, into the store that is lit by the red moonlight

    “There are… _conscious_ spectators. I wasn't keen on them seeing you so exposed in the library and now I have the means to prevent them from seeing _my_ goods.” You remain quiet as you look through the racks of clothes, searching for your size before putting on a simple bra and panties combo and god knows what color tank top, sweater and jeans. All you knew was that everything fit. Adrian, upon finding you adequately dressed, takes your hand and leads you to the shoes part of the store. “Grab something quickly so we can get moving.”

    “The congregation grows restless.” Adrian leans his back against a wall while you attempt to find your size shoe in a pair of sneakers.

    “What's going to happen now?” Unease settles in your bones as Adrian doesn't respond straight away. Silence surrounds you both as you slip on a pair of shoes in your size. You stand and turn to Adrian. You try to see his dark eyes, but his back faces against the red moonlight and it casts a deep shadow over his front. His form keeps still and you swallow. _I’m going to hell now, aren't I?_

    “A few tasks and we will go home.” His voice is stern, almost challenging. Based on the way he speaks, it seems as if he dares you to say something. A test, but you don't know what of. You furrow your brows.

    “Will you let everyone go after these tasks?” A curt nod serves as your answer.

    “Are you ready to depart?” You swallow again as Adrian stands to his full height.

    “I am.” A firm arms wraps around you and presses you into his side. His heat seeps through your clothes, warming your shivering bones and biting back against the chill in the air.

    “Then let us go.” Adrian leads you outside and travels back down the sidewalk.

    “Where are you taking me?” Adrian huffs.

    “So full of questions today, aren't we?”

    “ _I_ would _prefer_ to know what you plan for me.” Your voice contains a bit of edge. Something you have yet to give this monster since he first kidnapped you. A gruff laugh emits from Adrian’s throat.

    “Have you forgotten what I plan to do should you displease me?” His hand, once settled on your shoulder, slides down until firming squeezing your ass. You gasp and push away from him. You staggered steps taking you only feet away from him before he turns to look at you.

    “No.” You firmly say. Adrian smiles sadisticly back at you.

    “Then be good.” Adrian's stretches his arm back out towards your shoulder, expecting you to wrap yourself back around him. “Come now. No sense in you getting sick.” Begrudgingly, you step into his embrace and let him wrap his arm around you once more in fear of his plans. The memory of the bathtub hits you again with full force as your stomach curls in on itself. Adrian resumes walking you towards your destination when a growl echoes in the pots of your twisted stomach.

    Quickly, you wrap your arms around your stomach and look down at it. Adrian sighs.

    “We’ll get food first, I suppose. Can't have you dying on me now that I have you.” Adrian turns down a road and continues his walk. “I know what’ll satiate you.”

  


    Walking through the doors of the restaurant, you find yourself blind in the dark room for only a moment before you find yourself in a candle lit room that casts away the eerie red glow of the moon.

    “Wow.” You can't help but admire the beautiful room, even with your present company. The tiled floors holding white diamonds with bronze trimmings and the walls holding a deep scarlet color with little diamonds appearing every so often. The small circle table covered with a long white cloth and red roses decorating the center in a lovely crystalline vase. Deep brown wood chairs tucked ever so elegantly into those tables. Candles littered the floor and table top except for one table in the center. This table wore a red cover and black roses in it’s vase while only one candle sat on it’s top.

    Adrian lets go of you to pull out a chair at that table before he looks to you.

    “Won't you sit down?” You bite your lip. As beautiful as the scenery may be, and as hungry your stomach may cry, you felt something off about this. Something not right. However, with his earlier threat, you wasted no time and Sat down before Adrian pushes your chair in. Adrian takes his place across from you. He sighs and relaxes in his chair.

    Adrian snaps his fingers and suddenly people come from the back with trays and silver platters. All too quickly, a dish lays before you with a silver bowl covering whatever may be inside. A glass is placed and filled with a drink that reminds you of your favorite one. The dish covering what you assume to be your meal is removed to reveal (f/f) and some snacks that you enjoyed when you were to busy to make something to eat. Strange, considering he never made this when you were stuck with him. It doesn't deter you from digging in right away though. You’ve been without food for too long for you to second guess he intentions with the meal.

    You begin to eat while Adrian just watches you with a cup of something in his hand. A dark Amber liquid squishies in his glass.

    “It's rum. Do you want some?” You shake your head and keep eating. The people who served you stand around and watch the two of you, but you pay them no mind. “Is it to your liking?” You nod. “Good.”

    Adrian smiles once more as you continue your feast. Your throat becomes dry as you gorge yourself on your first meal in days and you take the time to drink whatever was laid out before you. Your favorite drink. Of course.

    “I’m so happy you like it.” A brief pause occurs before Adrian starts up again. “What’s something you like to do?” You stop eating and stare at him. You swallow whatever food is left in your mouth.

    “What?”

    “What do you like to do? What are some of your interests?” The questions spins you for a loop.

    “Why do you care?” Adrian leans back in his chair. Almost as if he didn't expect such a question.

    “Well, when I was taking care of you-” you mentally scoff at the idea, “-I never had the chance to ask you about you. You were always in pain and I didn't feel the need to trouble you with more than you were ready to handle. I know I’m a big adjustment.” You narrow your eyes at him, anger clearly showing on your face, but you don't say anything. Not after his _threats_. “Well?”

    “I don't want to talk about it.” Adrian scoffs.

    “Alright. Maybe you would like to ask _me_ some questions?” _Damn straight._ You don't hesitate.

    “What is your name?”

    “Another time we can talk about it.” A miss. So you fire another question.

    “I hear three voices. You can command them. What are they?” Adrian nods his head at you.

    “Yes, that’s Cerberus. He’s my companion.” From your understanding of Greek mythology, his explanation seems off.

    “I thought Cerberus guarded the gates of Hell. “ You take another bite of food as Adrian goes on.

    “He does, but sometimes I’ll take him out with me. He loves to run around free. I sent him home after collecting you though. The damned believe my absence is a chance to be free. Fools.” Adrian shakes his head at the mention of the damned.

    “You mentioned I smelt like him earlier. Do you mean Samson?” Adrian looks at you with a blank expression.

    “We can speak of it later. Right now isn't a good time.” Adrian gestures to your company and you hold onto the question for later.

     “What are your intentions with me?” You swallow and look down at your lap. This questions scares you, but you desire to know your fate.

    “Have I not been clear, hun?” You cringe at the nickname. _Why did he give me that name?_ “I understand that I am different from you humans, but I thought my intentions spoke loud and clear for themselves.”

    “I don't understand.”

 

    “(Y/n),...

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**I love you**.”


	16. Finishing Move B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within thus chapter there is non-consensual gropping, nondescript torture and murder. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Everything is planned, you see. Everything since the very beginning.
> 
> Hey, guys! On my Tumblr I'm taking roleplay dialogue requests. Basically, you ask a question to one of my characters from Unprecedented or from the fanfiction I wrote and I'll reply to your question or comment as them.
> 
> Ex. You ask the demon from Unorecdented: "Hey, why are you such a dick?"
> 
> And then I'll respond as him with something like, "I don't mean to be. I just have to ensure I won't lose you. Once I have, I promise I'll calm down."
> 
> Unfortunately, I made my Tumblr explicit (despite the fact nothing that bad is on there... yet) so you'll need to be a user to see it and request I believe. Sorry.

    Your immediate silence brought discomfort to him. Your wide eyes and slightly open mouth expressing your confusion caused anxiety to build in his chest. You didn't love him. A painful observation.

    “You wound me.” You blink and close your mouth. You swallow and put down the fork you gripped between your fingers on the plate before you. “You don't feel the same, yet. You still don't feel the pull.” He nods his head at himself. “Of course you don't.”

    “You fucking humans don't have the capabilities to understand the complexities of the world.” Tension thickens the air as Adrian continues his rant. “You're stupid! You're blind!” Adrian flips the table, throwing it and everything on top against the wall to your right. Your cower in your chair as Adrian throws his hand around in exasperation and speaks only as the demon. “ **Your race is a fucking disease that needs to be purged and you** !”

    Adrian looks to you with sickly pale yellow eyes and slitted pupils, his finger pointing at you. His eyes soften from their enraged state as he lowers his finger.

    “ **You're scared** .” Firm hands wrap around your cheeks and you flinch as his thumbs stroke up and down. “ **So delicate. I-** ” You squeeze your eyes shut as Adrian’s form draws near you. “ **I'm sorry. I’m-** ”

    You feel the gruff texture of bone settle into your lap. Slowly, you open your eyes and peer down. Adrian lays his head in your lap. Slowly, the people surrounding you file out of the restaurant. Adrian's hands grip the sides of your thighs.

    “ **I want to be a good husband. A good father. I just- you’'ll forgive me, won't you? In the end, you’ll still love me right? You’ll be happy?** ” His hand carefully rub up and down your thighs while his face stay buried in your lap. The edges of the goat horns poke into your stomach, causing discomfort on your end.

    “ **I can make it up to you. I want to. I want to please you. You’re just so** **_difficult_ ** **!** ” Adrian’s hands squeeze your thighs as his face lifts up to look you in the eyes. A moment of tense silence passes before Adrian squeezes your thighs again, his yellow eyes watching your face for a reaction. You give none, unsure how to react to him in this unstable emotion state he has presented to you.

    “ **I love you.** ” He repeats as his hand slide up your sides. “ **Let me worship you.** ” Adrian stands as his hand grip your breasts. You slap  his hands and Adrian pushes your chair over. You grab his horns and take the goat skull with you. Your head hits the floor and your gunt as Adrian’s body falls on top of you.

    You scream and throw his body off of yours and look at his immobile form. Not one single movement comes from him. You poke his form and nothing comes from. You can't help but smile.

    “I-I-I’m free!” You laugh. “I’m free!” You stand up and run out of the building only to be immediately hit with the sensation of being watched and hundreds of the zombie-like townsfolk beginning to surround the restaurant. “Fuck.” You curse as you scamper back into the restaurant and running out the back door. Fewer people stand in your way and you quickly weave between them and and sprint off into the night unsure of where your feet would take you.

    The thought of these people being trapped forever like this crosses your mind and you slow your pace. You cock your head back and scream your frustrations into the sky.

    “WHY? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? WHY MUST I SUFFER?” You fall to your knees and sob into your hands.

 

_     “Suffering isn't his goal.” _

_     “He wants you to be happy.” _

_     “Follow us.” _

 

_     “Save these poor souls from him.” _

_     “Save Maddox as he did for you.” _

_     “Follow us.” _

 

__ The voices trail down an alleyway and you follow them. You can't put yourself before these people. The guilt of knowing their lives went to waste because your own selfish actions drives you forward. The mere thought of someone dying because of you causes your stomach to flip and turn, but the dread of your future keeps everything in your stomach down.

    “I’m scared.” You whisper to the voices, to Cerberus.

 

_ “He knows.” _

_     “He doesn't want you to be.” _

_     “He’s scared too.” _

 

    “What's going to happen to me?”

 

_ “You’ll get married.” _

_     “You'll have a family.” _

_     “You’ll be happy.” _

 

    “What if I don't want a family? What if I don't want to be married?” An orange light appears as you follow the voices down an alley.

 

_ “He’ll force you to comply for marriage.” _

_     “It's for his comfort.” _

_     “It's to soothe his fears.” _

 

__ “And the family?”

 

_ “He can wait for you.” _

_     “He's patient.” _

_     “You'll just have to calm his fears.” _

 

__ “What does he fear?”

 

_     “Losing you.” _

_     “Losing you.” _

_     “Losing you.” _

 

    “WHY does he want me? Why am I so important?” A faint chanting picks up in the distance as the light burns brighter and reveals more around you than the red moonlight can.

 

_     “You’re his soulmate.” _

_     “The one destined to love him.” _

_     “No matter what.” _

 

    You wall out of the end of the alleyway to be met with a horrific sight. Maddox, crucified, and Samson laughing at Maddox’s pain. A burning pile of wood sits behind Maddox’s cross and Samson stands in front of him. Samson turns and chants along with the congregation comprised of the zombies and cloaked figures from before. Around them is crumpled buildings, destroyed by what you assume was the tornado.

 

_     “Look down.” _

_     “Take the gun.” _

_     “Save him.” _

 

    You look down at your feet. A silver pistol, Maddox’s pistol, sits at your feet. You bite your lip and look back up. Maddox screams in pain as Samson chants vigorously.

 

_     “He betrayed you and Maddox.” _

_     “He sacrificed him so that he could live.” _

_     “He doesn't even have a wife.” _

 

    Anger fills your body as Cerberus reveals new information to you and you grab the gun off the floor. You aim at Samson.

 

_ “He betrayed you.” _

_     “He lied to you.” _

_     “Save your friend before he dies.” _

  
__ You pull the trigger.


	17. End of Game Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this chapter there is non-descript torture, minor gore and blood and murder. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Welcome Home.
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!  
> I do feel the need to give a massive warning that the next few chapters will take place in Hell and there will be descript torture and more horrible things that are already in the tags. The Reader will also go through a very descriptive rape scene eventually and I want to make sure everyone is aware of what is coming. If you are uncomfortable with these things, please consider this the end of the story. From here, it only gets a hell of a lot worse.

    You shoot again and again and again until the gun clinks, signalling your disposal of ammo. Immediately you drop the gun, the realization of what you have done settling upon you. The cloaked figures and zombies part, allowing you a path straight to the murder scene and Maddox, who barely clings to life. You set aside your personal feeling of horror that you just killed a man and rush to the side of Maddox. Nothing touches you, but everything watches. Maddox’s suit pants contain rips while his button-up rests open on his chest. His suspenders lay on his hips uselessly while his red tie resides on the ground under him.

    “Maddox!” You cry as you grip his hips. “I’m going to get you out of here!” Maddox shakes his head.

    “He won.” The hoarse voice sounds almost nothing like Maddox, but the words leave his lips.

    “What do you mean?” Your eyes widen as you look to Maddox with concern. You remain unsure on how exactly to get Maddox down without causing him too much pain. “How can I help you?”

    “You can’t.” You snap your head around to find Samson, standing with bullet holes filling his chest.

    “Samson? I…” You are left speechless at the sight of Samson, his dead white eyes watching you and blood leaking from the holes in his chest, spilling out into his red shirt.

    “No, darling _sister_. It's Lucifer, you soon to be brother-in-law.” You back up into Maddox, him grunting as your form forces his knees straight and for tissue to rip as his nailed down ankles add force down. You snap your head around and move away from Maddox’s moaning form before looking back to the Lucifer possessed Samson. His puts his hands up in faux surrender.

    “I-I don't understand. What's happening here?”

    “What remains to be done before everyone can go home. You earning your place in Hell. A reason that God can't take you away from my brother. I’m sure he’ll explain his plans to you. He likes to stroke his own pride. Does it to me all the time.” The eerily calm and soothe tone speaks with the voice of Samson, causing your heart to clench.

    “Please.” You beg as you stick a hand out to protect yourself, though you know it will do you no service. “I don't want to.” Lucifer shakes his head as he looks to the ground.

    “I don't think you know my brother as well as I thought you did.” Cold, white eyes meet yours. “He torments us. Wrath lashing out against the great planes of Hell. Everything that enters it’s gates being subjected to pain and torture based on their greatest sins. He extends that to everyone, but the day he saw you, the day he knew his soulmate existed, he calmed down. We did not suffer for our sins with agony and despair, but instead, we reassembled and brought out the sleeping army that awaits to march against Heaven once more.”

    “This time greater and ready for the siege. An opportunity, quickly disspelled as he decided you did not deserve this place. In the following days, he became more deranged and unhinged the greatest tortures to ever see the burning fires brought to life.” Lucifer points a finger at you. “With you, I will have my army again and to be the subject of pain my brother brings, will be nothing more than a memory. You will help soothe my brother’s Wrath or we **_all_ ** will suffer. You greater than anyone.”

    “You **have** to come. I will allow no more torment to be cast upon my brothers and sisters. You will allow no more destruction to be brought to the human race. You will tame the monster that is my brother and you and your people will be rewarded for your sacrifice. When the tides of war against Heaven and Hell stir on the battlefield, and we reign victorious, we will leave humanity to their devices. I will not purge the world as I desired to long ago and, despite their transgressions, allow them to enter Paradise. My brothers and sisters will ignore your kind and offer no assistance, but only as I know my brother will feel the desire to help them along. To you with them and I will not risk upsetting him _again_.”

    “How does that help me? I don't want to be a prisoner forever.” You whisper your concerns as your mind absorbs the facts that Lucifer presents you. Every fleeting moment of Earth, seeming more and more precious.

    “You? Why, you get your soulmate. As much as I understand the suffering of being under my brother’s thumb, you will find your peace with him. You'll find yourself desiring nothing but him in time. There is nothing I can do as of now or when I take God’s golden throne.” You shake your head as tears fall down your eyes. Heavy steps take you away from Lucifer.

    “No. I-I can't go through that.” Once more your hand extend outward as Samson’s body drags itself towards you.

    “Don't be selfish. Think of everyone else. Should they suffer so that you may live free only to find yourself wanting later. It won't be as terrible as you think. Nothing like the torments I suffered.” Your eyes match the hard white gaze following your movements.

    “Do you promise that it won't be so bad?”

    “At first, maybe not. Later, in time, it will be sweet paradise.” You can't help but think back to the letter that sits on your coffee table at home.

     _I'm sorry, for the journey we will go on will have a brutal beginning, but I thank you for the everlasting paradise that we will be in together after the storm passes._

    “Will Maddox live?” Your concern for the man puts a sneer on Lucifer’s face.

    “No. My brother desires his blood. Something reminiscent to the sin of envy sits in his heart. My brother’s, I mean. I dare not disobey while you steer far away from him.” It stings, to watch someone who only wanted you safe to suffer. Then again, what is a few souls compared to literally everyone else. Besides, Maddox will be accepted into Heaven for being kind and virtuous, right? You nod your head.

    “Okay. What-” you swallow. “What do I have to do?”

    “Die.” You furrow your brows.

    “I don’t-” Hands grip your jaw and a sudden sharp pain with the sound of a neck snapping is all you recognize before black.


	18. Nearing the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have by me... forever. It's a tempting as sin.
> 
> Warning: Within this chapter there is more unwanted nudity.
> 
> Hello everyone. If you're wondering where I've been, I've been struggling with writer's rut. I started a lot of fics and have no idea how to end them. I'm slowly working through it. Expect a Kandomere part two in a week or two.

    Heat. A burning inferno that pulls sweat from your naked body. You desperately try to suck in the air that the heat doesn't weigh down away from your open mouth. Your eyes desperately look around you, curious as to your new surroundings. Destroyed buildings and flying demons create the land that holds millions of faces. Some ragged and torn from abuse to the sullen depressed faces of those who must bare their torture. Pounding hooves settle behind your huffing form and the air becomes lighter, more breathable.

     You dare to look behind you as the raging inferno that is the sun blinds you to the being towering above you only momentarily as the landscape blurs and then retreats to it’s normal form. The sky, a dirty sand colored mixed with lighter shade of tan builds the clouds that cover the sky. The orangy red sun sits in the center, the clouds doing nothing for the barren heat. A dust storm swirls fiercely behind the being as shadows mix and turn on the ground below the being. You slowly take in deep red skin that holds deep shadows and black hair spreading throughout a chiseled chest and jawline, flowing down to his upper legs and arms before slowly fading out. Male. The large, erect cock tells you as much as the chiseled muscle, long black hair that slicks back and grazes the shoulders, drawn back horns and slitted pupils alert you of the demonic aspect.

     However, glaring pale yellow eyes shift and watch every breath you take. The same yellow eyes that follow you in the streets above and haunt you in your nightmares. The same eyes of _him_.

     “Revenski…” You soft words puts a smile on the devilishly handsome face. A fist grips tightly around a pitchfork you failed to notice in your inquiry. The pitchfork twists around with barbed wire and bone that you believe to once belong to a human. The fist then loosens, letting the pitchfork fall to the ground with a puff of dust coming up with the impact of the twisted metal.

     “(Y/n)...” The demonic tone that always spoke with another’s stolen voice, speaks alone. The deep, gravelly sound makes your nerves jump as you recognize the vulnerable position you sit in, literally. The demon falls to his knees in front of you and you attempt to crawl back in you naked state. The larger being quickly crawls over your tiny form, leaving a small gap of air between your forms. No breath leaves him as his face sinks into your neck to press a kiss to the supple flesh. Your form holds stiff, unsure of what to do.

    Because of Lucifer, you understand the circumstance of Revenski and his anger. The full wrath that punishes all of hell and, you’re sure, _you_ , should you push away. Carefully, your arms wrap around the beast that pulls your nude form flush against his red skin. Something akin to a deep purr leaves his chest. This causes a tug at your heart. A feeling of fondness developing in your core and your eyes furrowed in confusion.

     “Do you feel it now? The _pull_? The force that drives you to be near me as it drives me to be near you?”

     “I-I don't know.” A growl escapes his throat as he picks up your form in a bridal style carry.

    “In time, that will change. Come now. We must be wed.” Discomfort clings to you as you feel eyes look over you form with lustful intent.

    “Wed? As in… marriage?”

    “Of course. I am a virgin in my natural form. I want to give myself to you entirely when we first lay together.” Your nerves become led as your breath leaves your mouth. He intends to consummate the marriage. The _forced_ marriage. The marriage where the _wife_ must go through it for the sake of the world.

    “Virgin in your natural form?” The phrase sends revulsion in your carried state and your stomach to twist with anxiety.

    “This form. My _true_ form, beloved. The only form that has yet to feel sexual pleasure… of another.” You swallow as the wind picks up around you. The dark shadows following Revenski morph and twist into wings that settle on his back. You scream as wind rushes past you and Revenski leaves the ground to fly in the air. “My servants shall ready you.”

    Nothing could ready you for what was to come. Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to give me money? Don't worry, it isn't required and requests are always free!
> 
> paypal.me/YandereKunAO3
> 
> REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!!!
> 
> You’re a fellow creator and want to do an artswap with me? Well then, DAMB your standards are low! Drop me a message and we can talk.
> 
> Feeling lonely and need someone to talk too? I recommend a camgirl. I’m personally not as interesting as a pair of tits.
> 
> And to anyone that understands damb: I appreciate you.
> 
> Didn't laugh at anything I just wrote in the end notes? Don't take me so seriously. I'm an Asshole for fuck sakes.


End file.
